I'll Put My Faith In Something Unknown
by queenofthe7kingdoms
Summary: What happens when Prince Gendry falls for Wildling Arya?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story and I'm really excited to start it! Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Robert?" Cersei Baratheon called for her husband before she walked into the war meeting room to find him sitting in the head chair at the long table.

"Yes, my love?" he asked her, looking up at her from a letter he was writing.

"I cannot find your eldest son anywhere," she said, "Do you know what day it is?"

"What day?" Robert asked.

On any occasion Cersei would have made a sarcastic chuckle at her husband's forgetfulness, but on that particular day she was too busy planning things, so she gave him a stern look. "Today is your son's twenty-first name day, marking the age at which you and he decided he would marry a lord's daughter."

Robert closed his eyes, and covered them with one hand. "Gods, you are right."

"Of course I am!" Cersei exclaimed. "Now where is he?"

XXX

Gendry Baratheon walked towards the dining hall early in the morning, to find his youngest brother talking to their septa Pam.

"Tell me about the wildlings." Gendry heard Tommen say.

"Tommen," he said. "Why do you want to know about wildlings?"

"And where did you hear about them from?" Pam added.

Tommen sighed, as if he knew those questions were coming. "My friend told me about them. He said that the wildlings are ugly people, and they are mad because they are above the wall and can't get below it. He says they make people drink their own blood."

Gendry knelt on one knee in front of his little brother. "And do you believe him?"

Tommen shook his head. "No, I think they are just like us, but they're just lonely because they don't live around here."

Gendry smiled at his brother. Even at the age of seven, Tommen was a kind child. He was never quick to fight, and he always saw the good in everyone. "I agree with you. Don't listen to your friend."

Tommen only smiled up at Gendry and said, "Happy name day Gendry."

XXX

"Straighten your arm, good… now look ahead, and open both your eyes this time. You didn't do that before and almost shot me in the arse."

"Can I release it now?"

"No, your muscles are tense."

"What?"

Arya pushed the bow out of the younger boy's hand, causing him to grumble. "What did you do that for?"

"You're being stupid that's why, Kale. You don't stand there and take your sweet time to release the arrow or else you'll get killed."

"Ugh, I'd rather train with Markus." Kale said.

"Too bad, now try again, but don't-" Arya stopped when she heard the crunch of snow not far away.

"Crows," Kale whispered.

"Get behind the brush now!" Arya yanked him down behind the bushes, and when she heard the crunching become louder, she looked through the brush to see, not a Crow, but a white walker.

It had to be a white walker; there was no other way to describe it. The skin was a ghostly white, and the eyes were a piercing blue.

She froze, unable to move for her dragonglass blade that was deep inside her boot. She did not expect to see one so close, nor did she ever kill one before. If she didn't kill that one, it would find her people, and she couldn't have that.

She gripped her dragonglass bade and jumped out from behind the brush. She sank it into it's chest where the heart would be. A deafening screech pierced her ears when it crumbled in on itself, and turned to dust.

"What was that?" Kale asked, coming to meet her.

She knew he already knew the answer, but she told him anyway. "A white walker."


	2. Chapter 2

**here's chapter 2! Please leave a review and tell me how im doing! I'm worried no one will like this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones or any of the original characters, just the ones I create**

* * *

Gendry was finishing his breakfast, when Cersei found him. "Gendry! I was searching everywhere for you!"

"Sorry mother," he said to which, Cersei kissed his forehead.

"Happy name day my son. I have someone who wants to see you."

"Who?" Gendry asked. He saw a figure walking towards them and he focused on them to see his Uncle Renly walking towards them.

"Uncle Renly!" Gendry said, going to hug his Uncle.

"Hello my nephew! Long time, no see! You're almost as tall as I am now," Renly put his arm around Gendry's shoulders, and started to lead him away. "Come now, we have much to catch up on."

XXX

"You're the first one of us in a long time to kill a white walker," Arya's closest and only friend, Markus said to her, standing beside her on the hill top where she sat.

"I know," Arya said.

"What was it like? To kill it, I mean." He asked her.

"It was strange. Nothing like killing a Crow or another one of us." Arya said truthfully, remembering the piercing blue gaze.

"And you used Dragonglass?" Markus asked.

Arya nodded, keeping her gaze on the sunset behind the mountains, the orange glows resembling embers to her.

"They say that you'll have to talk to the King about it. He would want to know how you did it."

"It's not that hard to figure out. I knew Dragonglass would work on it." Arya said

Markus nodded his head. "But you were the first one in many years to do it, Arya...Come on, we should head back before it gets too dark."

XXX

"I wish you wouldn't have to be on the wall." Gendry said to his Uncle.

Renly sighed, he wished it too. "It's not as bad as everyone thinks. Yes it gets cold, but I find more freedom on the wall than I did back in Highgarden. The wall is amazing Gendry, Would you like to see it someday?"

Gendry didn't understand why his Uncle chose to swear an oath to the Night's Watch rather than accept being Lord of Highgarden, but it was the man's own choice to do so, and Gendry respected that a lot."I would, very much." Gendry said honestly.

Renly took a deep breathe and said, "Join me on my way back."

Gednry looked at his uncle. "What?" He asked.

"Come with me, when I go back. Come see the wall for your name day." Renly said.

"I don't think I'll be able to. Mother wants me to marry some Lord's daughter and now I'm old enough to."

Renly waved his hand in dismissal, as if it didn't matter what Cersei Baratheon said. "If you really want to go, I will talk to Robert about it."

"You will?" Gendry asked.

"Yes, for you, nephew."


	3. Chapter 3

"I want to take Gendry to the wall with me, Robert."

Robert looked up at his young brother, who stood beside Gendry.

_Gods, Gendry really is Renly's spitting image_, Robert thought as he looked at Gendry and Renly standing beside each other.

Robert closed his eyes and massaged them with one hand. "Is this really what you want, Gendry?"

"Yes father." Gendry said.

"I would keep him with me at all times, he would see the wall from the top, and accompany me on patrol. Plus, it would be good for the men to meet the eldest prince of the seven kingdoms." Renly talked so smooth, it was as if he planned every word he would say to Robert.

"You would have to find a wife when you return." Robert said to Gendry.

"That wouldn't be difficult, all he would need to do is turn on the Baratheon charm." Renly said, winking at Gendry.

Robert thought over for a second and then looked at Gendry. "Well, your mother will sure fight me on it, but I am the king. Yes, you may go, for a few weeks though."

"Excellent!" Renly said. He turned to Gendry and said, "We will need to get you prepared."

XXX

"Robert you cannot be serious about allowing Gendry to travel to that wall." Cersei said to her husband later that night.

Robert sighed, and said, "Cers, he will be fine there, I trust my brother to watch over him."

"I don't doubt Renly either, but Gendry is supposed to find a wife."

"And he will after he returns. He wants to go, and I agree that it would be good for the men on the wall to have support from a member of the Royal Family. He goes, Cersei. My love, you worry about him too much."

Cersei opened her mouth to argue, but found that she couldn't. Exasperated, she said, "What happens if he get attacked by one of those savages that live beyond the wall?"

"This is why I hired the finest swordsman to teach him how to wield a sword, never underestimate what a Baratheon could do with his weapons."

"You are so stubborn. Gendry is definitely your son," Cersei said.

Cersei found Gendry in the hall a few minutes after her talk with Robert. She stood before him, taking a good look at her son. She closed her eyes, and sighed. When she opened her eyes she said, "Enjoy your time with your Uncle Renly."

"You'll let me go?" Gendry asked.

"Well, your father says yes. I don't particularly agree with this, but you are my son. I know you will take care of yourself." She kissed Gendry's forehead, and said "I love you."

XXX

Gendry lost track of time when he and his Uncle, along with twenty riders, were traveling to the wall, but when about six days passed, Renly turned to Gendry, and said, "We are coming up on Winterfell, home to House Stark. We will stay there for a night, and start fresh in the morning. Your father sent a raven to the lord of Winterfell, who happens to be his very good friend. He said we are welcome to stay there. You learned history yes? Lord Eddard allied with your father against the Mad King, and helped him win. Let me tell you about the Stark children."

Gendry listened to his Uncle tell him about each member of the family, that Robb was the eldest of the children, then there was Sansa who was to travel to King's Landing to meet Joffrey, Gendry's brother, which Gendry learned about at that time. Then Bran, who lost the use of his legs due to a bad fall, and then Rickon, the youngest Stark.

"You're probably wondering how I know so much. Lord Eddard's only bastard, Jon Snow is at the wall right now. He loves his family very much, and told me all about them."

"Lord Eddard has a bastard?" Gendry asked.

"Yes, don't think badly of him or Lord Eddard. They both are honorable men. Jon is a good friend to me."

Gendry pulled his fur coat tighter across his chest and said, "I wouldn't think badly of any bastard."

A few minutes later, Winterfell came into view for them. Gendry has never seen anything like it. _It's grand in its own way_, Gendry thought.

As they came closer to Winterfell, Gendry could see a rider from its gates was approaching them. A great man was coming towards them, Gendry could tell that much already. When he was closer, Gendry saw him more clearly. He was middle aged, his features hard and strong. His eyes were a dark gray. _He has seen too much of war, I can tell that._ Gendry thought. He was riding a great black horse, and was clad in gray furs.

"I am Eddard Stark," the man said, offering a smile. "Welcome to Winterfell."

* * *

**This is just a filler chapter, but Arya and Gendry will meet each other either in the next chapter or the one after that. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Two chapters in one day woo!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

**Veridissima: I apologize for not clarifying this earlier, but yes! Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella (including Gendry) are all true born children of Robert, but they still have their blond hair. Gendry is the only one with black hair. In this story, Cersei and Jaime don't have any children together. **

* * *

Gendry and Renly were eating with the Stark family for dinner, after the twenty riders that joined them left to go back home.

Gendry said, "Thank you, my lord and lady, for allowing us to stay here for the night."

Eddard waved his hand in dismissal. "Any family of Robert is welcome here."

After a few seconds of silence, Eddard turned to Renly and said, "How is Jon doing?"

Renly answered in his cheery voice, "Oh, Jon is doing very well! He is, by far, the best swordsman of the Night's Watch. He is a very good friend of mine, and spoke highly of your family."

"Did he tell you about what happened to my youngest daughter?" Lady Catelyn spoke up for the first time since dinner started.

"No, my lady." Renly said politely.

"I should tell you, since you are traveling to the North." She said.

Eddard spoke up, "Catelyn, are you sure?"

"Yes, my dear." She said. Lady Catelyn turned to Renly and Gendry, and took a deep breathe. She started her story, "Thirteen years ago, I was in Riverrun, where I grew up, visiting with my brother and Uncle. I had with me my three year old daughter, Arya. Sansa and Robb stayed back in Winterfell. Before we took the journey home, word was out that a terrible snow storm was brewing up in the North, and I was advised to stay in Riverrun until it passed. But I dared to travel in it anyway…. and I wish I hadn't. I was close to Winterfell when the storm was at its worst. My husband's men, along with my daughter and I were forced to find shelter in a cave that was believed to be a home for Wildlings, but was long abandoned. I fell asleep with my daughter in my arms and when I woke up…" Lady Catelyn stopped, and took a deep breathe. Eddard reached his hand out for her, and she took it. "Arya was gone. I looked everywhere for her, but she was nowhere to be found… Ned didn't stop looking, and soon my youngest sons entered the world after that." Lady Catelyn wiped her teary eye.

A few seconds passed, and Gendry looked around the table at Sansa, Robb, Bran, and Rickon before saying "I am sorry, my Lord and Lady."

"I as well." Renly added.

"Thank you… both of you." She said.

The next morning, just before Gendry and Renly continued their journey, Lady Catelyn came to talk to Gendry. "Be safe, my prince. When you are at the wall, who knows what kind of dangers could be there."

"Thank you, milady. I will be careful." Gendry said. He added, "I think she is still alive somewhere… your daughter, Arya…I think she is okay. I hope she is returned to you, someday."

"Thank you, it means a lot to hear this from you." Lady Catelyn said.

XXX

Arya was skinning a rabbit for her breakfast, along with Alena, another girl her own age who was cleaning a fish. Nymeria, Arya's wolf was lying at Arya's feet, protecting her master.

"She's so calm." Alena said, glancing at Nymeria, apparently still not comfortable with a large wolf the size of a horse.

"Until she hunts her food or kills a person." Arya said, focusing on what she was doing.

"How many people?" Alena asked.

"Two."

A few minutes later, Arya and Alena were eating when Nymeria suddenly started to growl at something behind Arya.

"Nymeria." A stern voice said, and Arya looked back to see Markus walking towards them.

Arya smiled sarcastically and said, "If she didn't know who you were, she be chewing on your arm by now."

"I know she will," Markus said, "Two of the wildlings from Rayder's forces are here. They need to see you. Now. Come on."

Arya followed him to where they were, and saw the two men standing near the main river people used to fish.

"Arya." One man said.

"What?" She asked.

The man gave her a smile, but it was no where near friendly. She just glared back.

"The King wants you to pay him a visit," he said to her. "We leave tomorrow morning."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews/comments/favorites!**

* * *

"We are very close to the wall now, Gendry." Renly told Gendry when they entered the forest that came after Winterfell.

Gendry pulled his coat tighter across his chest, which didn't go unnoticed by Renly who laughed, and said, "Quite a change in the weather since King's Landing, huh?"

"You're telling me." Gendry said.

"It's even colder beyond the Wall," Renly said. "Not that you're going to go there," he added.

"I'd like to go beyond the wall." Gendry said.

Renly cleared his throat and said, "You're not going beyond it unless I have to."

Gendry only nodded.

XXX

"Arya… Arya wake up." Markus shook Arya's shoulder, and she opened her eyes.

"What?" She asked him.

"Those two men, they're ready to leave," he told her.

Nymeria came to Arya's side and licked her cheek. Arya giggled, and ran her fingers along the wolf's fur and said, "Okay."

Arya picked up her bow and quiver of arrows, slid a knife in her boot along with the dragonglass blade, and one axe, which she strapped to her back. Markus watched her, and said, "You're going prepared."

"I don't trust those idiots out there," she said as she followed Markus out towards the two waiting men, who didn't look thrilled. Arya turned to her friend, and said, "Are you coming?"

Markus just said, "Not unless you want me to."

"Not really," Arya said, causing Markus to laugh.

Markus said, "You can take care of yourself."

"If you two girls are done yet, it'd be nice to get a move on," One of the men said.

"Bye Markus."

"Bye Arry," Markus said.

Araya turned back to the two men and said, "Let's go."

"That animal is not coming with us." One of the men said.

"She's mine, and I say she comes with us," Arya snapped. "She goes or I stay here. I'm sure the King will love it if you two cocks returned to him without me." Arya walked towards the open fields of snow away from her home, with Nymeria trotting beside her. She soon heard the two others following after her.

XXX

As soon as the forest shrubs were cleared of their horses, Gendry and Renly suddenly saw the Wall, and all of its glory.

"Welcome my nephew, to the Wall," Renly said proudly.

Gendry just gaped. He heard talk of the wall, about what it was like, but for him to see it in person was just amazing, and he listened to Renly tell him more about it. "It's seven-hundred feet tall of pure ice…I won't tell you what you already know about who built it, and why it was built blah blah blah. But isn't it amazing? Just wait until you are standing on the top."

Renly was smiling at Gendry's reaction. "Oh gods, you aren't afraid of heights, are you?"

"No," Gendry said. "But this…._this_ is amazing."

When they reached the bottom of the wall, Renly took the horses where the Night's Watch keep their horses, and then took Gendry in the elevator. "You can see so much of Westeros while on the Wall." Renly said as the elevator lifted them up the Wall. 'If you squint, you could even see across the NarrowSea."

When the elevator stopped, Renly continued to show Gendry around, where they slept and ate food, where they practiced sword playing, etcetera.

"Baratheon!" A new, deep voice said behind them. Gendry and Renly turned around to see an older man walking towards them.

"Lord Commander," Renly greeted the older man.

"Is this your nephew?" He asked.

"Yes, yes this is Gendry."

"Hello," Gendry said as he shook the man's hand.

"You're Uncle told me much about you, if you ask me, he wouldn't quite shut up." The Lord Commander said, causing Gendry to laugh. "You do favor Renly much."

"Thank you," Gendry said.

"Come, it is getting dark. Let us go to the food hall, and then get some sleep, for tomorrow, you'll see what the Night's Watch really does!"

About a half hour passed, and the Lord Commander was talking with Gendry and Renly over hot soup, when the doors suddenly burst open and a Watchman barged inside.

"Lord Commander!" A husky voice said.

Renly and Gendry looked up at him when the Commander said, "What is it Snow?"

"Rolan has retuned," the man named Snow said.

"What?" Mormont.

"Rolan is back," he continued.

Commander Mormont stood and walked with the man, and bid for Renly and Gendry to follow.

They walked out of the food hall, to see a group of the Watchmen surrounding a single man who had blood smeared across his face and cuts along his neck, who also walked with a limp.

"What happened Rolan?" Mormont asked."

"I was returning with my group," the man named Rolan said, "when something came at us. It spooked the horses, and mine knocked me into a tree, causing me to slip into unconsciousness. When I woke up, everyone else was gone."

Mormont walked closer to Rolan and said, "You're telling me you couldn't find 19 other Watchmen?"

Rolan stuttered, and said, "No, but when I woke up, there was no sign of the others."

"How do nineteen Watchmen suddenly disappear?" Mormont closed his eyes, and sighed. "Half of the remaining Rangers will go out and search for them. You will not abandon your brothers."

"Which ones?" Renly spoke up.

"You're the second in command of the Rangers, you tell me," Mormont said.

Gendry waited in the food hall for Renly to finish deciding who would go beyond the wall to find the missing Rangers. When he returned he said, "Gendry, I have to go beyond the wall along with the other Rangers. Would you like to come too?"

Gendry perked up and asked, "Can I?"

"Well, I am not particularly satisfied with the decisions, but it's either come with us or stay here and clean up horse shit."

"I'd rather come with you." Gendry said, truthfully.

"There are many dangers out there, but I think you can handle them," Renly said, "you're a man grown…we leave at first light."

* * *

so Renly and Gendry arrived at the wall, and now have to travel beyond it to try to find missing Watchmen. Arya is traveling to see the King to talk to him about the White Walker she killed.

I'm so excited for the next chapter becuase Gendry and Arya will meet!


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for everything everyone! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that were created by George RR Martin or ones created for the tv show. **

* * *

"It's not as warm here as it is down South, eh boy?" One of the Rangers asked Gendry, watching him shiver.

"No," Gendry said, not too happy. His teeth started chattering, and the Ranger handed him a flask.

The Ranger said, "Drink this, it'll sure put a fire in ya."

Gendry took a drink from the flask, and handed it back. It was a sort of alcohol that really did warm him up from the inside.

It had been about two days since the group left the wall. There were only five Rangers in all, including Renly. Gendry didn't think there were enough of the, but the Commander said half, and six was half. They had made camp for the night, and sat around, freezing. They didn't make a fire because they didn't want to alert any wildlings that could be nearby, of their presence.

Gendry heard a rustling in the bushes behind him, and when he looked back, he didn't see anything.

"Did you hear that?" he asked the nearest Ranger.

"Hear what?" the man replied.

Gendry shook his head. "Nothing, never mind." He turned back and a few seconds later, he heard the rustling noise again. He stood up, and walked towards the bushes, determined to find what was making the noise. _It's probably a rabbit_, he thought. He walked into the shrubs, leaving behind the other Rangers. Gendry walked, but somehow felt lost. He heard a sudden low growling noise. He froze as a huge wolf, one the size of a horse, walked towards him. It growled fiercely, baring its sharp teeth. It walked out in front of him, and he backed up slowly. The eyes were a bright golden gleam; its fur was a sandy gray.

He kept backing up with the wolf moving forward. _No, not a wolf. _He thought. _That is a beast._ Gendry was for sure he was a goner when he felt a knife tip against his lower back, over the base of his spine.

"Don't move and I won't kill you," a husky, female voice said.

"If you don't, this beast will." Gendry pointed out. His heart almost stopped as the wolf crept closer, and sniffed his chest.

"That _beast _is mine," The female voice said. "Nymeria…leave."

Gendry watched as the wolf ran off suddenly in the direction from where it came. "Wow." Gendry said.

"It would be wise for you to shut up." The woman said. "Now turn around."

With his hands held up, Gendry turned around to find that the Girl was a lot shorter than he expected, the top of her head came to his shoulder. He looked down at her, and was taken by surprise at her beauty. She had long black, curly hair, pale skin…and her eyes were dark gray. _Dark gray like Eddard Stark's eyes_, that's who came to Gendry's mind; the Starks. Gendry realized this girl was very pretty, despite the dirt smeared across her face. Prettier than other girls from King's Landing.

Gendry didn't hear what the girl said, but he did go to knock the knife out of her hand, and ended up grabbing her wrist. He twisted the knife out of her hand, and she put her leg around his, causing him to fall backwards and pull her along with him. She fell on top of him, and he rolled on top of her instead. He pinned her wrists down, and she head butted him, and he stumbled back. She moved and punched him in the nose, and he felt blood pour from his nose instantly. He unsheathed his sword, and held it against her throat.

She paused, and stared at him. He asked her, "What's your name?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," she replied smoothly in her husky voice.

Gendry took a second, and nodded.

She told him, "Arya."

A memory ran through Gendry's mind at the sound of her name. Arya. _Lady Catelyn lost a daughter named Arya_, Gendry thought.

"And yours?" she asked.

"Gendry Baratheon," he replied.

Arya said, "You look like someone important. You're not a Crow, now are you?"

Gendry thought for a moment, and said, "I am the first son of Robert Baratheon, King of the Seven Kingdoms."

Arya just stared at him, her lips parted, as if she was thinking over what to do next.

"You're a pretty lad, aren't you?" She said softly. Then she looked at the sword that was pressed to her throat. "If you kill me, then promise me you'll burn me afterwards. Or, I'll come back and kill ya, Gendry Baratheon."

Gendry couldn't kill her. He knew it, and she knew it. He sighed, and said, "I'll bring you to my Uncle; he'll know what to do with you."

She scoffed. "You can't decide for yourself? A boy like you?"

Gendry pulled her to her feet, but kept his hold on her arm. 'I'm a man."

"You'd be a man if you killed me," Arya said.

"I'm a different kind of man."

"That you are, Gendry Baratheon."

Gendry started leading her in what he thought was the direction in which the others were.

"You're going the wrong way. I can show you the way." Arya said.

"I know where I'm going."

XXX

Sansa found her mother sitting silently at the table. She sat down next to her, and said, "Mother?"

Catelyn looked up at Sansa. "Yes darling?"

"I was thinking, about the Prince and his Uncle who visited us… I thought they were very nice, and if Joffrey is anything like Prince Gendry, then I will enjoy meeting him in two weeks."

Catelyn smiled and said, "I think you will enjoy meeting him too."

"Theres something else…I know you don't talk about her, but I think Arya is alive, somewhere out there….and if she ever returns to us… then I think we should let her stay here. I'd love to have a sister."

Catelyn leaned forward and kissed Sansa's forehead. "Oh, my daughter, if Arya were to return to us someday, she will accepted as she always would be. You have a big heart."

Sansa nodded. "I love you, mother."

"I love you too."

XXX

"You sure you know the right way?" Arya asked Gendry after ten minutes of walking.

"Yes, I…I think so." No, Gendry was lost.

Arya rolled her eyes. "I can show you the way."

"Why? So you can lead me to my death?" Gendry asked.

Arya chuckled, but said nothing. "You're going the wrong way."

"Will you please shut up?" Gendry asked, on his last nerve.

"Will you please shut up?" Arya mocked him.

"You shouldn't mock someone a lot bigger than you."

"Then I wouldn't get to mock anyone."

"How can someone so small be such a huge pain in my ass?" Gendry asked.

"You tell me. You're complaining about me like a bloody woman. I bet you've never been with a girl."

Gendry asked, "What does being with a girl have to do with anything?"

"Oh, so you haven't." Arya said.

"I have," he said.

"I'm sure not. I can teach you how to do it," Arya offered.

"I know how to do it." Gendry said

"I'm sure you don't. And you could use some practice. Especially for those southern ladies. The ones in golden dresses, and who live in castles. You're a pretty lad. I know some girl will want to get her hands on you sooner or later." Arya turned to Gendry and said, "Last offer, you sure you don't want to be with me here?" She walked closer to him. "We can do it once and then go back to your friends. No one will ever know."

Gendry reached for his knife, to only make her stop. She was making him nervous, and made his heartbeat rise and his cheeks darken.

She back up and said, "Alright, okay…Gods, you're dull." Suddenly, she shoved him forward, catching him by surprise, and he fell backwards, and saw Arya run off behind the trees.

Gendry got up and followed in her direction. He found her standing there, smirking at him, and he saw two other Wildlings there, one held an arrow aimed at him, and the other had Renly held at knife point, with no sign of the other Rangers.

"You're a stupid one, Gendry Baratheon," Arya said, still smirking.

* * *

**I apologize if the part between Arya and Gendry sounds like the one between Jon and Ygritte in the show, but that's how I imagine it happening in the story. I hoped you liked this chapter, it's one of my favorites!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two chapters in one day yay!**

* * *

"Who's he?" Arya asked one of the wildling men, while looking at who he held at knife point.

"I'm Renly Baratheon," He told Arya.

"Baratheon, eh?" She looked at Gendry and Renly, noticing the similarities right away. Both men had those piercing blue eyes, and thick, dark hair. They had the same build as well. _This must be Gendry's Uncle maybe_, Arya thought. "Are you related to Gendry?"

Renly glanced at Gendry, and then looked back at Arya. "He is my nephew."

Arya looked at Orell, who held the knife up to Renly and she said, "You can't kill him"

"Why not? Do you think he's pretty?" the man asked.

"Mance will want him and this one too," she gestured to Gendry.

"Why?"

"This is the son of the King below the wall, and…he is the king's brother." She walked closer to Orell, and said, "Mance will want them. You and I both know that. Mance will need them for his plan. Yes, I know about it. Heard about it months ago. Mance wants to go back home. He can do that with them."

Arya knew that if they had the Baratheons, they could make a deal with the King, and would finally live below the wall where it was warm, where the food was better, and there were more places to make homes. The idea of leaving the cold, winter ice land was what made her happy.

Orell removed his blade from Renly's neck, and said, "She just saved your lives…for now. Let's move."

"Did you burn the bodies?" Arya asked him.

"Yeah, they're burned." Payne spoke up.

"Bodies? What bodies?" Gendry asked.

"Your Crow friends are dead." Payne told him.

Gendry looked at Arya who said, "I'm sorry."

Arya had no problem killing people if she was forced to, but that didn't mean she enjoyed it. She actually hated it. That was one thing that made her stick out from the other free folk.

"If you two ladies are done, I'd like to get a move on." Orell said, after arya and gendry stared at one another.

Arya whistled once, and heard Nymeria's bark, and saw the wolf run out of the trees beside Gendry, who jumped back when she appeared.

"Let's go, it'll take a few days to reach Mance." Payne said, and pulled Renly to his feet.

XXX

When it reached nighttime, Orell and Payne built a fire, and Arya said, "I'm going to hunt."

"Take him with you," Payne said, gesturing to Gendry. "He looks like he could use a good chase."

Arya almost argued, but instead looked at Gendry and said, "Come with me, Gendry, I won't bite."

"If I come back and find that Renly isn't in the same condition as he is right now, I'll chop your cocks off, don't think I won't.

Gendry stood and followed her into the woods.

"Why did you save my Uncle's life and mine?" Gendry asked her when they were far from the others.

"I don't want to kill you, Gendry Baratheon. I want to go home." She said. "I think you and your uncle could help me help my people."

"What do you mean?" Gendry asked.

"I think that… your father could find some way to break the wall, and somehow your people and my people could live in harmony together."

"That…that's a pretty far fetched idea."

"I never said it was a smart plan, stupid."

Gendry focused on the ground, thinking over what Arya said. "Maybe the wall doesn't need to be broken down."

"What?" Arya asked.

"Maybe we can just get the wildlings to travel either under or below the wall, and they can live in the North. There are many miles and miles between Winterfell, and the Wall. The Wildlings can just live there."

"There are many of us, Gendry."

"How many?" He asked.

"Thousands."

"Well some could live in the North; some could live in the South, West, East. Anywhere where there is land. And there is quite a bit of land everywhere." Gendry said.

"This plan might work. We would have to talk to my King and yours about it. I don't think Mance would agree, but with you, it just may be possible. Do you think your father would agree?"

"As long as his mind is changed about whether or not your people would slaughter us all, I think he would. He is a reasonable man," Gendry said.

"I want you to know something, Gendry Baratheon," Arya said, turning to him, making him stop walking.

"We are not savages just because we don't live in castles, and don't wear dresses or live in a different part of the world from your people. We are a free people though, who are tired of living in this icy wasteland. We are capable of killing others, but we won't resort to that unless we are forced to. I am sorry that those Crows are dead, but if we can live below the wall, we won't cause any problems for your people...even though I only met you an hour ago, I like you and trust you to help my people."

Gendry felt his heart lurch in his chest. He felt a sudden warmth spreading through his body, which he probably imagined because it was freezing out in the snow, but he felt that only because of her. He never felt like that when he was with other girls in King's Landing. He never felt his heartbeat quicken or anything like that. That was when gendry feared he was already falling for this certain wildling girl. _No, not wildling. Lost daughter of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell. _Gendry thought. _Just like how my father fell quickly for my mother._He then promised himself he would return Arya to her real home, to her mother and father who lost her, to her sister and brothers who she thought she never had.

Arya started to walk ahead, and he said, "Arya." When she looked back at him, he said, "I like you too."

* * *

**Okay so I have no idea how long this story will be, but not very becuase I'm not fond of writing long stories. Now I know exactly how I want the rest of it to go, and some of you may not like where its going, but I do. So you don't have to continue if you don't like it. But thanks anway for the follows/favorites/ reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter begins where chapeter 7 ended, so not much time between them passed.**

* * *

Arya pulled the arrow back, and aimed it at the rabbit.

"We're too far away," Gendry whispered.

"No we're not."

"You'll scare it away."

"Shut up, no I won't," Arya whispered back, rolling her eyes.

"You sure?"

"Anyone ever tell you you talk as much as a woman?" Arya muttered.

"What?"

"What?" Arya mocked him again, a smile playing around her lips.

"Just shoot the damn rabbit." Gendry said.

Arya pulled the arrow back again, and was just about to release it when Nymeria came running out of from behind the bushes next to them, charging after the rabbit.

"Nymeria!" Arya yelled, upset that they just lost the rabbit.

"Don't worry, we can find something else," Gendry said, relaxed and not as upset as Arya.

"Opportunities like that don't just come out of the blue," Arya said. She set the bow across her chest again, and stood up. "I think there's a river nearby. We can just fish."

"Do you think my Uncle is okay?" Gendry asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure he is. The others shouldn't do anything to him."

"Why are you traveling with them anyway?"

"They have to take me to the King. I have to tell him about the White Walker I killed," Arya explained.

"So they exist," Gendry breathed.

"You've heard of them?" Arya asked surprised.

"I've heard stories back at home, but I never believed them until now."

Arya nodded, and told him, "I killed it with Dragonglass. I heard it killed them, and I figured out that does work."

"Only Dragonglass works?"

"I heard fire does too, but I've never tried it. That's why we have to burn our dead. Any of us, other free folk, Crows. If we don't, they raise from the dead as White Walkers," Arya explained. "No one knows how it works, but…how did dragons exist? No one knows these things…come on, the river's this way," Arya went off in a direction, and Gendry followed and soon heard the water running.

Arya snapped a thick branch off of a tree, and handed it to Gendry. She snapped one about the same size for herself, and she handed Gendry her knife. She pulled out her Dragonglass blade and started to shave off the edge into a slant, making a spear. Gendry soon hitched on to the idea, and started doing it himself.

Arya took her boots off and rolled her pant's pegs up and walked into the water. Gendry did the same, and when he walked into the water, he wasn't used to the water.

"Gods!" He said when the freezing water closed around his calves. "How do you handle this?"

Arya laughed. "I got used to it."

"I don't know how you do it."

"You'd get used to it too," and then she added in a quieter voice, "If you lived here."

_I think they are just like us, but they're just lonely because they don't live around here_, Tommen's voice rang through Gendry's mind.

Before Gendry could say something, Arya said, "Let's get some fish before the others start lookin for us."

With Arya's excellent hunting skills, and Gendry's patience, they rounded up quit a bit of fish for dinner. To get back, Nymeria sniffed out the others for them. While they followed her, Arya said, "At some point, can you tell Renly about what we talked about?"

"Yes, I already thought about that. I know what to say."

Arya nodded.

"Wait," Gendry stopped.

"What?"

"Hit me," Gendry said.

"What for?" Arya asked.

"To make the others believe you still hate me. They might ask questions if I return without a bruise," Gendry explained.

Arya nodded, pulled her fist back, and let it fly toward Gendry's face. It connected with his jaw, almost breaking the skin there. Gendry yelled out for a moment, but then composed himself, and felt along his jaw where she hit him.

"That was very good," he said.

"I know," Arya simply said.

They walked back to the others, and when they appeared, Orell stood up and demanded to know what took them so long.

"Calm down. Nymeria chased off the first two things we tried to get, so we settled with fish," Arya said. As if coming to the sound of her name, Nymeria trotted through the trees at that exact moment. She stood in front of Arya, staring down Orell, who finally backed off.

Arya saw that Renly was okay, and she sighed in relief.

Arya gave the fish to Payne, who helped her clean the fish, and put them over a fire.

Gendry didn't talk anymore to Arya, for he was afraid Orell would kill him or Arya. Orell already was starting to watch them closer, monitoring them like a hawk. Arya noticed it too, and their eyes connected, and she slightly shook her head as if to say _don't worry about him, he won't do anything_.

Gendy was worried either Orell or Payne would do something to Arya, which was ridiculous since she could take care of herself. Payne discovered a nearby cave, and they all stayed in it for the night.

The group slept in a line to keep warmer than sleeping spread out. Arya was sandwiched between Payne who was next to Orell, and Gendry who was next to Renly and Nymeria was curled up at Arya's feet. When she was positive that Payne and Orell were asleep, Arya turned on her side and faced Gendry, finding she was much more comfortable on her side than on her back. She didn't know how anyone could sleep on their back.

She looked up at Gendry, finding his bright, crystal clear blue eyes. Arya saw black locks fall into his eyes, and she slowly reached up and brushed his hair from his eyes. It was Gendry's turn to touch her face, and his fingers gently caressed her cheek. The touch of his skin on hers caused her heartbeat to rise, and she didn't know how long she and Gendry stared at one another, but it was until her eyes slowly closed, and her dreams took her over.


	9. Chapter 9

"We're almost to Mance's camp," Payne announced when they stopped to rest from walking.

"I have to take a piss," Renly said, standing up.

"Arya, go with him," Payne said.

"No, she stays. I'll go," Orell said.

"You want to be there and watch him take a piss?" Payne asked. "I wouldn't want to take my cock out and piss in front of you. Arya goes."

Arya smirked at Orell. "Come along Renly," she said.

Arya didn't meet Gendry's gaze as she walked past him, but she could feel it. When she and Renly were out of earshot from the others, she asked him, "Are you okay?"

"I am, for now."

"I won't let you and Gendry get killed." Arya said, and remembered that she was there when Gendry told Renly what he and Arya planned while they were bathing.

_"Why do you want to help us?" Renly had asked her._

_"Because I want to help my people. And I won't let anyone kill you."_

_Renly thought over what Gendry told him for what seemed like ages. _

_"If my nephew trusts you…then so do I," he finally said. _

"I don't think I can thank you enough for all you're doing. It must be a difficult choice to help outsiders, instead of your own people."

"My people," Arya snorted. "I don't think they were ever my people. I don't fit in with them. I never had, and I know that. I can't wait to get below the bloody wall, and move as far from these people as I can."

Renly sighed, not knowing what to tell her.

After Renly took a bathroom break, they headed back.

"Now take the other," Payne commanded her.

"Get up," she said, turning to Gendry.

When they were far from the others, Arya said, "We need to kill Orell. He's too suspicious, too willing to chop your head off."

Gendry nodded. "I agree. What about the other?"

"Payne? No, I think he's okay."

"When do you want to do it?" Gendry asked.

"Tonight."

XXX

Later that night, Payne took Renly and Gendry to hunt for food, leaving Arya with Orell.

Arya started a fire, making it big.

"Don't make it too big."

"It's just a fire. Calm your-" Arya froze when a deafening screech cut her off.

Her head snapped to the direction from where it came, her heart starting to race. Only one word came to her mind in that second. One name.

_Gendry_.

Beside Arya, Nymeria started to growl, and Arya said, "Nymeria. Show me where Gendry is!"

Nymeria started to whine and then she sniffed thee ground, walking along a certain path, whining more at Arya. Arya stood to follow her, but Orell suddenly appeared in front of her, and he held her throat in a tight grip.

"You want to go save your boyfriend? See if he is alive, and then hug him and kiss him? I see the looks you and him share. I see the look in his eyes when he looks at you. He's in love with you. I bet you feel the same way. But if I kill you," he tightened his hold, and Arya couldn't breathe. She felt her heart beat rapidly, as she tried to gasp. Her lungs felt as if they were about to burst. She reached for the knife hidden in the back of her pants. "Then that boy will have no one left to protect him."

Will all the force she could gather, Arya jammed the knife into Orell's chest. He stammered back, and Arya took in a deep of breath.

"You can't kill me, huh? Too bad, because I can kill you," Orell said as he yanked the knife out of his gut.

"Not before she kills you," Arya said, not breaking eye contact with him.

Arya unflinchingly watched Nymeria tackle into Orell, and dig her teeth into his neck, his blood gushing out and his screams followed a horrible gurgling noise.

Arya lit a branch on fire, and threw it on his body, not staying around for the horrid smell that quickly followed.

Nymeria, show me the way!" Arya said, and she ran after Nymeria, glad to leave the sight and smells behind her.

Arya stopped following Nymeria when she heard another screeching sound that was even closer to her.

"Nymeria," she whispered to the wolf, who stopped too, and trotted back to her master.

Arya walked towards the direction from where the noise came from, and she found that she was at the edge of the surrounding forest, that led to a ledge. Arya crawled towards the ledge, and when she reached that edge, her heart almost stopped.

She learned the ledge was right above an army of White Walkers. The numbers were endless, starting from and ending who knows where. They were moving south towards the Wall.

Nymeria stood by Arya, and she pushed her down to lie on her stomach. Arya had to find Gendry, had to find Payne and tell him what she was seeing.

She wormed backwards on the snow, careful not to break the ledge she was on. That was the last thing she needed. When she was back behind the trees and shrubbery, she stood up, and as soon as she turned around, she saw a dead face, and felt a blade sink into her stomach. She screamed, and had to muffle her sounds. She moved back again, dodging the swings made towards her. She pulled the Dragonglass knife out of her right boot with her left hand, and stood up, pushing herself over so the White Walker's blade hit the ground instead of her head. She shoved the Dragonglass blade into its chest where the heart would be and watched it turn into dust. Arya bit her finger, and pulled the blade out of her chest slowly. It was covered in her blood, but she dropped it anyway, and she dropped down to the ground, and crawled under the safety of the bushes and hid incase there were other White Walkers around. Nymeria crawled under the bushes next to her, and lay in front of Arya, protecting her.

Arya found comfort in the fact that Nymeria was there next to her. Nymeria whined, as she laid her head on the ground, and Arya petted her head with her clean hand, the other pressed over her wound. She could feel the blood slipping out of her. A few minutes passed, and Arya could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness because everything started to become blurry, and her chest was becoming numb. The last thing she saw was Nymeria crawling back out of the bushes, and running off in a different direction.

* * *

**All I have to say is bye bye Orell I never liked him. And I finished this chapter when it was really late at night so I hope the last few chapters made sense and aren't confusing**


	10. Chapter 10

"I caught one!" Renly exclaimed as he held up his spear with a fish wiggling around on the end of it.

"Took you long enough," Payne commented as he looked at his own spear, with four fish on it.

Gendry laughed, finding that he liked Payne much more than he liked Orell. Payne was laid back, and didn't look as if he smelled something rotten whenever Gendry or Renly were around him.

Renly was about to comment, when a horrible screeching sound rang though the air.

"What was that?" Renly asked.

"White Walkers," Payne commented after a few seconds of thinking.

"This close to us?" Gendry asked

"No, we are this close to them," Payne said. "Don't worry they won't find us."

"How do you know that?"

"Our smells are mixed with many other smells so they can't easily sniff us out, and as long as we don't scream loudly or make much noise, they can't find us."

Gendry only nodded, and went back to hunting for fish. A few minutes later, another screeching noise was made, and as the three men were making their way back to the others, a horrible disgusting smell wafted toward them.

"What is the awful smell?" Gendry asked, as he covered his nose with his arm.

"Burned flesh," Payne replied. "Sounds like Arya finally killed Orell. I hope so; it was either her or me to do it."

Gendry and Renly exchanged glances, remembering that Arya said she would have to kill Orell.

Nymeria suddenly appeared, and she ran towards Gendry. He thought she had decided to finally finish him off, but found she only tugged on his shirt, as if wanting him to follow her.

"What is it?" Gendry asked her syupidly, as if she would reply

"She wants you to follow her, so go do it boy!" Payne said,

Gendry handed Renly his spear and ran after Nymeria following the wolf. Nymeria finally stopped in front of a bush, and Gendry saw a bloody long knife lying on the ground, and he followed the dripping blood trail that led beneath the bush that Nymeria whined frantically in front of. Gendry bent down and saw Arya curled up on her side. A pool of blood was spread out from her stomach, soaked in the snow. "Arya?" He asked, but she didn't respond.

Gendry pulled her out from under the bushes, and tried to wake her up. 'Come on Arya, you can't leave me!"

As if those words summoned her out of her state, she opened her eyes slowly. "Gendry?" She asked softly.

"Stay awake, you hear me? Do not fall asleep," Gendry slipped one arm under her back, and the other under her thighs and lifted her up in his arms. "You're going to be okay, you know. You're going to go below the Wall and live the rest of your life, okay? Say okay!"

"Okay," Arya whispered back, her head turned towards his chest.

XXX

The first thing Arya heard since regaining her consciousness was Renly's voice.

"So…you eat the eyes too?"

"The eyes are the best part, lad." Payne said

"But that's disgusting!"

"Only to you. I swear. All you kneelers are so strange."

"You people above the wall are stranger." Renly said, and Payne only laughed at him.

"Hey, look who's awake!" Renly said as he saw that Arya had opened her eyes slowly. She looked at him, and smiled.

''It's about time," Payne said.

Arya propped herself up on her elbows, finding that she felt much better than she should have.

"I used falagras on your wound, healed it right up, almost completely," Payne explained.

"How long?" Arya asked.

"Two days. We still moved on with you all passed out and whatever. Gendyr carried you." Payne filled her in.

Arya slowly sat up, and took quick deep breathes when she felt her chest tighten up. "Where's Gendry?"

"At the river that way and is washing up." Renly said. "You should go talk to him. He was really worried about you."

Arya stood up slowly, not needing Renly's help, like he thought she would need.

She followed the direction Renly gave her only thinking of what he told her; _he was really worried about you_.

XXX

Arya found Gendry waist deep in the river, his back to her. His hair was soaking, and she could barely see the glistening water drip down his back between his shoulder blades. "Hey Baratheon!"

Gendry jumped at the sound of her voice in the silence, and turned around.

Arya couldn't help but stare at his muscular chest; she saw the sculpted abs and the well shaped arms. "Hey, you're awake," he flashed her a warm smile, and she felt a warmth spread through her chest, which scared her a little bit, because that's never happened to her, but she just pushed that away and smiled back. "How are you feeling?"

"Great," Arya said, and then she pulled her top off revealing her chest to the chilly air. When she looked at Gendry, he had turned his head, and covered his eyes. "Did you see me?"

"N-no," Gendry stuttered.

_He did_. Arya smiled to herself.

"You shouldn't get your wound wet," Gendry said.

"It's been long enough, and Payne used that grass to speed up the healing process," Arya pointed out as she slipped her boots off and her pants. She also took off the cloth that they put around her midsection for the cut.

"Why are you covering your eyes?" She asked innocently as she slowly walked into the river. She found the water to be much warmer and she was thankful for that. "Do you think I'm ugly or something?" She asked, thinking that was the reason Gendry wouldn't look at her.

"What? No, I don't think you're ugly!" Gendry said fast.

"Then why won't you look at me?" Arya asked as she slowly made her way towards him.

"Just being polite milady," he said.

"I am not a lady!" Arya said, as she stood in front of him.

"Yes, you are," Gendry said, laughing.

"You can't know that until you see all of me!" Arya said.

"Yes, I can."

"Oh gods, Baratheon! They are just tits! Have you not been with a girl or something? They don't bite!" Arya saw that Gendry blushed fiercely, and she laughed. "You've never been with a girl! What? Nooo! You're a pretty lad though! Oh, I don't think I want to go south of the wall anymore! All the girls there must be so dull!"

"It's different south of the wall," Gendry said. "With rules and everything else."

"You kneelers are so dull," Arya said. "Open your eyes, you stupid bull-headed boy."

Arya bent down in the water, so it was to above her breasts, and said, "You can look now, I'm down here." Gendry finally looked at her, and he bent down too, so he could see eye to eye with her.

"I don't care if you see all of me, though. Others have before, so I'm used to it," Arya said, and she saw Gendry blush again.

Gendry changed the subject. "So, what did that to you?"

Arya sighed, knowing what he was referring to. "A white walker…There's an army of them…so many of the undead." she looked into his deep crystal blue eyes. "We will have to stop them. The white walkers can't go below the wall, Gendry. If they did, they would cause so much death and destruction."

Arya started to shake her head, and Gendry put his hand under her chin, and turned her head towards him, making her look at him. "Hey, we'll stop them. You said fire kills them too right? We can black them off from the Wall, and kill them off, okay?"

"I only heard that fire kills them," Arya said.

"Well we can try it. No matter what those white walkers will not reach below the Wall, okay?"

Arya just nodded. She saw that Gendry had a weird look in his eye, and Arya thought for a moment that he was going to kiss her. So, Arya panicked a little and pushed his hand away, and then smirked. "So, why did you carry me?"

"You were kinda unable to walk yourself," Gendry chuckled.

Arya nodded.

They were both silent for a little while, and Gendry finally said, "We should head back."

XXX

The next day, they walked for most of the morning. Payne and Renly reached the top of a hill before Arya and Gendry did. Gendry wondered why they stopped there, but when he reached them, he saw what they saw. "What is that?" He asked.

Arya reached where they stood too, and replied slyly, "That's the King-Beyond-The-Wall."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story**

* * *

Gendry swallowed when he saw the camp. It was settled down the hill, hidden by the snow mounds surrounding it. He followed Payne and Arya, who was doing much better for someone stabbed in the gut. Gendry knew Arya could tell he was a bit nervous, so she rubbed his arm a bit. Though small, the gesture made him feel less scared. He remembered what Arya told him earlier; _when you're there, don't show fear. If they can see you're strong, they might spare your life. _So, ready or not, Gendry straightened up, and walked into the camp wary, but not scared.

There were tents spread out everywhere, people walking around, women cooked food, some men ate, and some worked on different projects of their own. People stopped and watched Gendry and Renly as if they were fresh meat, and everyone else would devour them in seconds. Gendry glanced at Renly, and saw his Uncle was afraid either.

Arya and Payne led them to a bigger tent in the back of the camp, and Gendry knew that it was the King's right away.

Payne stopped in front of one of the guards standing in front of the tent, and said, "I got the girl Mance wanted to talk to."

The guard glanced at Gendry and Renly and said, "Who's they?"

"That's none of your concern," Arya interrupted, her elbow rested on the hilt of her sword.

The guard looked at Arya for a second, and then said, "Go in."

Payne entered, and then Gendry and Renly, and Arya walked in last, and glared at the guard before entering.

Gendry didn't know whether or not to kneel for the King, but saw that Payne and Arya didn't, so he kept his mouth shut, and let them talk.

"So, you're the girl who killed the first White Walker in a thousand years," the King said directly to Arya, getting straight to the point.

Gendry didn't know whether to fear or to respect the man. He wore what every other wildling there wore, fur coats and wraps. He was older than Robert, Gendry knew that. He remembered another thing Arya told him too, _he's a crow. Well, he used to be on. He left the crows, and joined us. He wanted to be free, Gendry. So, that's what he is. Free, just like the rest of us._

"Yes, I killed the White Walker, two actually." Arya said.

"Two?" The King repeated. "Well, you must tell me about it, later. Who are these men?"

Gendry looked up to see the King eye both him and his Uncle like a hawk.

"This," Arya said, "Is the son of the King below the Wall, and that is his Uncle."

"Prince of the Seven Kingdoms," the King said. "First in line?"

"Yes my… my King," Gendry said. It felt strange to him to call another man King besides his father.

The King was silent for a few seconds, and Gendry could see his mind working, thinking about what to do. It felt like ages until he finally said, "Well, we must treat our honored guests well," he motioned for a guard to come to him. "Take our guests to a tent where they can stay," he looked at Gendry and Renly and said, "We will bring you food right away. We will bring you home soon; I hope you enjoy your stay here."

XXX

Arya watched as Renly and Gendry were escorted out of the tent, and then silence ensued for a few seconds, making her uncomfortable.

"So, tell me girl, how did you kill the White Walker?" Mance finally asked her, making her sigh.

"With a Dragonglass blade," she said, reaching into her boot and pulling out the purple tinted blade. She dropped it on the table for Mance to take a look at. He picked up the blade, and examined it closely.

"This killed the White Walker?" He asked.

"Yes. I pierced its chest where the heart would be, and it disintegrated into dust. I heard fire also kills them, but I have not tried it," Arya said.

Mance looked up at her, and said, "And how did you know this would kill it?"

"I heard word from a man from my village. All you need to know is there are rocks we can use to make a blade like this one, and it will kill White Walkers, and keep them from rising."

Mance didn't say anything for what felt like ages to Arya, and then said, "You say fire also kills them?"

"That is what I have heard, but yes, and that is a faster way than bending rock into daggers for everyone to use."

Mance squinted his eyes a little as he thought. "You speak as if we will need to defend ourselves fast."

"There is an army of White Walkers headed towards the Wall. I saw it with my own eyes," Arya said.

"An army consisting of how many?" Mance asked.

Arya sighed, "more than we can handle."

Mance nodded, and took more time to think over what to do. He finally said, "Thank you for this information, girl. Now it is best if you leave."

"What?" Arya asked. "That was all you wanted?"

Mance nodded. "You will stay here at this camp, and are the personal guard of our…guests. I will contact you if I need anything else."

Arya stayed rooted where she was. She barely registered seeing Mance turn to Payne and gesture to Arya. "But I-"

Payne took her roughly by the arm, and yanked her out of the tent, he walked rather quickly down the path, saying, "Come on girl, don't be foolish. And don't question the King, if you know what's good for you." Arya saw where he was taking her, and he shoved her towards another smaller tent. "Go take care of our guests, and most importantly: don't go questioning things you don't need ta know."

Arya walked into the tent, to find Gendry and Renly sitting down. They had stopped talking when she entered the tent.

"Are you alright?" Gendry asked her, after seeing her in a frantic state.

"I don't even know," Arya said, as she sat down in front of them, so they made a tight circle. "But I'm on babysitting duty, I can tell you that."

Renly chuckled at Arya's depressed state. "Well rather you than one of those other ones!" He said in an upbeat tone.

Arya looked up at him in an annoyed tone, and then took in his smile and raised eyebrows. Suddenly, she giggled, and he laughed too.

Gendry didn't expect to see Arya laugh, but when she did; he realized he wanted to hear her giggle again.

Later that night, after Arya found them fried fish to eat, he saw her start to lay down right in the middle of the tent. Renly and Gendry exchanged a look, and then looked back at her. She opened one eye, and looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Do you plan on sleeping in our tent with us tonight?" He asked her.

She closed her eyes, and then said, "I kinda have to, Gendry Baratheon. Being your personal guard from all those others, I have to watch over your ass whenever I can. So, are you going to just stand there and stare at me with that stupid expression smeared on your face, or will you get some sleep?" Then she added, "I don't bite."

Gendry tried to hide his smile in front of his Uncle, but failed miserably and Renly gave him a knowing look. Gendry shrugged it off, and lay down on one side of Ayra, with Renly on her other. Nymeria trotted in the tent as well, and laid by Arya's feet, protecting her master.

Arya had her head turned towards Gendry, and he took his time to take in her features once more. She was breathing deeply; her lips were slightly chapped and parted a little bit. Her long black hair was pulled back in a messy braid, and Gendry wanted to run his fingers through it. Her complexion was a milky, pale white. Not a gross white, but a beautiful, porcelain pale, one that hasn't been in the sun for too long. Gendry saw the light dusting of freckles across her nose and cheek bones, which he never really saw before. Probably because whenever she caught him staring at her, she would punch him hard in the arm, and he would blush and look away quickly. Gendry truthfully never saw any imperfections in her face, but he knew that if he told her she was beautiful, she would most likely skin him alive.

Arya slightly stirred in her sleep, and Gendry was glad that she didn't wake up and find him staring at her. She looked so peaceful, all worried vanished. His mind flashed to a few hours earlier, when she looked worried. _Was she worried about my Uncle and me? _Gendry thought to himself. Maybe she did fear for them. But Gendry wasn't going to let himself get worried over what could be nothing, he put his faith in the unknown, and would continue to do that as long as Arya was by his side. And Gendry wanted her to stay by his side for the rest of their lives.

Gendry fell asleep to the gentle sounds of Arya's leveled inhaling and exhaling, with the image of Arya's freckles still in his mind.

* * *

**So I hope this chapter wasn't confusing, I think things will make more sense in the next chapter. I don't know how many more chapters are left, and I thank you for the follows and favorites, but reviews would really help me to know if the story is still interesting or if some of you don't like it anymore. Till next chapter, xo**


	12. Chapter 12

Arya paced back and forth in the small tent, deep breathing and trying to make herself calm down. She was tempted to storm into Mance Rayder's tent and break his jaw. She would probably get her head chopped off for even trying, but it would've made her feel better. Every time she went to talk to him about what he had decided to do, his guards would stop her. She knew the man was thinking up something big, and she needed to know what. In order for her to keep Renly and Gendry safe, she would have to know what she had to prepare to do.

Gendry finished making water in the woods, when his Uncle came to join him. "Gendry," Renly said.

"What?" He asked.

"What has you so worked up? You look like you're about to punch that tree and split it in half."

"Are you sure you want to discuss this here?" Gendry asked.

Renly laughed. "It's only proper for one man to talk to his nephew while making his own water, everyone knows that."

Gendry chuckled nervously, knowing that his Uncle was able to make anyone smile no matter what situation they were in.

When Gendry still didn't respond to him, Renly said, "Gendry!"

"I'm worried about how Arya is, alright?" Gendry said. "I haven't really seen her for a few days, and whenever she is in the tent, she's either asleep or not there."

It was quiet for a few seconds, and Renly suddenly laughed. "Well all be damned, Gendry. I didn't think I'd ever live to see a woman actually catch your eye."

Gendry looked at his Uncle, who was smiling. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, yes you do. You, my nephew, are in love with this girl! It's okay, your secret's safe with me!" Renly said, and then turned around and started heading back towards the camp.

"I don't know what you're-" Gendry started as he turned around to follow, but Renly interrupted him

"I'm sorry; I can't seem to hear you, my boy!" Renly said back to him in a very cheery voice.

XXX

"My lady, we have arrived," One of the Stark's banner men told Sansa when the carriage stopped.

When Sansa stepped out of the carriage, the first thing she noticed was the sun warm against her pale, sensitive skin. She had to shield her eyes with her hand as she was led towards the castle. She saw The Queen and the Prince Joffrey standing on the top of the steps of the entrance to the castle.

Joffrey walked down the steps when she approached, offering her a big smile, which made her skin heat up, which she was certain was not because of the sun.

"Milady," He said in a perfect gentlemanly tone.

She curtsied just as how she was taught, and said, "My Prince." Joffrey held out his arm for her to take, and she took it gently, and he led her up the steps.

Sansa had heard about the Queen's beauty, but was still taken back. The Queen wore a red dress, and her golden hair reached her hips in perfect waves. "My queen," Sansa said, curtsying the best she could with one hand.

"Sansa," The Queen said in a bright tone. "I am so glad you have arrived safely." The Queen offered her a warm smile, and added, "Come, you must be tired of your journey, you must rest and we will catch up."

Sansa smiled, happy that they Queen and Prince were very welcoming to her. But she also noticed how Prince Joffrey looked nothing like his eldest brother, Prince Gendry.

Prince Gendry was taller, and had more muscle in his arms and chest, with the blackest of black hair and bright blue eyes that she could just melt in. Prince Joffrey was more near her own height, was more slender, had yellow hair, and perfect deep brown eyes. When she thought of Prince Gendry, she felt her heart grow tighter, and hoped that he was safe, wherever he was.

XXX

Arya was sitting on a rock, with Nymeria at her feet. She was waiting for someone in particular, and when she saw him, she stood to her feet and stormed towards him. When Arya reached Payne, she pressed the tip of her knife into his neck, cutting off whatever he was saying. "What is Mance planning?" She demanded to him.

Payne laughed. "Why don't you go back to sewing with the other women?" He asked her. She pressed to tip harder to his neck,

"I know you know what he's planning. I know its something big, why don't you just tell me and I'll consider not cutting your balls off."

Payne knocked the knife out of her hand, and knocked her on the ground. He bent down, and grabbed her by the neck. He leaned in close to her, and said lowly, "Don't go puttin' your ass where it don't belong girl, or I will kill your little friends when they don't suspect nothin' mark my words." He let go of her neck, and she gasped for air. "Last warning I give you, girl," and with that, he left her.

XXX

"So, Sansa, did my son and brother-in-law stop by Winterfell before venturing off towards the wall?" Cersei asked Sansa while they were being served dinner.

Sansa looked up at the Queen and returned her smile. "Yes, your Grace." She said in her most polite tone.

"And was my son on his best behavior?"

"Yes, your Grace. Prince Gendry was a gentleman, his Uncle, as well. I enjoyed meeting them, and hope to see them again," Sansa said.

Cersei smiled again, "You're a sweet child."

"Thank you, your Grace," Sansa said. She glanced over at Prince Joffrey to see him staring at her. When their eyes connected, he gave her a heart warming smile that made her stomach feel tingly all over. Yes, Sansa could see herself becoming Sansa Baratheon in the near future.

* * *

**So I know I said in the last chapter things would make more sense in this chapter, but it didn't quite go like that. This chapter was shorter than I thought it would be. So, Sansa has gone to King's Landing to meet Joffrey, who she believes will marry her. I thought it would be cool to have her show up a little more in this story. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope you like this chapter, it's one of my favorites!**

**To answer a review: Yes, Joffrey is good in this story. So is Cersei. I think Sansa deserves some happiness. **

* * *

Arya closed her eyes.

She took deep breathes to relax her heart rate, and she focused on the chirping of birds and the distant sound of water running in the nearby river. When she opened her eyes, she stood side-faced (a term her teacher came up with for whatever reason) and held her bow out with her left arm, and notched an arrow back with her right. She focused on her target, and then let the arrow fly. It sang as it whizzed through the air and then pierced the neck of the deer that didn't see it coming.

She smiled, and announced, "I got one."

She heard footsteps approaching her from behind and then a deep voice said, "Damn girl."

Arya turned to see Garder, the man who she agreed to accompany on a hunt. She smirked, and he only showed her a look of approval. She liked Garder. He was the only one in Mance's group who accepted her.

XXX

It had been about a week since Renly and Gendry were in Mance's camp, but they didn't complain about the work they were given. Renly helped train boys how to swordfight, and Gendry helped sharpen the blades of whatever weapons they had.

He was standing in the weapon tent, sharpening a sword blade when he heard Arya's voice for the first time in a few days. "So, this is what they make you do," She said behind him.

He looked back to see her leaning against one of the wooden beams which helped hold the tent up, her arms crossed across her chest. She walked towards him, and picked up a knife off the table. "They have you play with the swords."

Gendry set down the sword he held and picked up another, starting the re-sharpening all over again. "I could do a lot more than just sharpening these blades, but I don't have an anvil, or a hammer, or…everything really."

"True, our steel isn't as good as what you southerners use, but we sure know how to use them."

"_You_ know how to swordfight?" Gendry asked her.

"Don't sound so surprised," Arya said, twirling the blade against the tip of her finger.

"I'm not, I just never saw you use a sword before," Gendry pointed out.

"That's 'cause I never use one unless I have to. I prefer a bow."

Gendry shook his head once, keeping his gaze on the blade he held and not Arya's sparkling eyes or her pretty flushed cheeks that held a tint of red from being outside in the cold. "Sword's better," he said.

"No, it isn't," Arya said, rolling her eyes.

"You kill much faster with a sword, it's sleeker, you don't rely on arrows to kill, only your skill," Gendry said.

"And with a bow, you kill long distance which allows you to be hidden, you have the element of surprise, and skill allows you to kill effortlessly," Arya argued.

"I have my sword and you have your arrows, then," Gendry said.

"I guess so," Arya said.

They were silent for a few moments, which Gendry took the time to look at Arya a little bit more. He noticed the flush in her cheeks was finally fading.

"What were you just doing?" He asked her quietly.

"I went hunting with the boys," Arya said, setting down the axe she held, and she turned around to face him. "Why?"

Gendry shook his head again, and said, "Because your cheeks were pink."

Arya's eyebrow arched a little, and she said, "It happens to most women who are outside, no big deal."

Gendry didn't know why he said what he said next, but he said it anyway. "You look pretty when you're flushed. I think you're pretty all the time." Well it was the truth. _Oh gods she's probably going to cut my cock off now, what's wrong with me?_ He thought as she didn't say anything.

What she did next was something Gendry did not expect at all. She walked towards him, grabbed the front of his shirt, pulled him down to her height, and she pressed her lips against his. It lasted for only a split second, and Gendry didn't know whether it truly happened or not. When she released his shirt, she then punched him in the arm, which he almost did actually expect. But it still hurt.

"Stupid, don't ever say that again," she said, and then left the tent.

After she left, Gendry felt sudden warmth spread through his chest, and his heart beat increased a little, despite the fact that she hit him pretty hard too. She was tough for a small girl.

_Well if I get a kiss for every time I tell her she's pretty, I think I'll tell her my thoughts more often,_ Gendry thought as he rubbed his sore arm. But he smiled nonetheless.

XXX

Sansa sat beneath the shade of a pergola, enjoying the fresh breeze the wind offered to her. She had just enjoyed having tea and biscuits with Myrcella Baratheon, and found she quite enjoyed spending time with the girl. She was very sweet and kind, and whenever they two girls had been silent, she found another topic to talk about.

A deep voice behind her interrupted her thinking. "Milady?"

Sansa turned to see Joffrey standing there, offering her a sweet smile.

Sansa stood to curtsey to the Prince, and said, "Your Grace."

"Do you mind if I join you?" He asked her.

"You may," She said, sitting back down on the comfortable bench.

"How are you this evening?" He asked her.

"Excellent, your Grace. I just spent some time with the Princess, and found I quite enjoy spending time with her," Sansa said.

Joffrey smiled. "Yes, Myrcella. Lovely girl, wonderful sister. Though sometimes I wonder if she is ever able to stop talking."

Sansa laughed delicately at Joffrey's light joke, and he chuckled.

"Don't mention to her I said that, I would never hear the end of it!" He said smiling, causing her to smile too.

"I would never, your Grace," Sansa vowed.

"Please, call me Joffrey. I find that too many people already call me 'your Grace', I do not wish for my future lady to call me such also," Joffrey said softly.

Sansa found herself nodding, and she said, "Okay…Joffrey."

He gave her an earnest look, and then said, "Forgive me, but I must leave now, and tend to another court hearing. I wished to speak to milady though, even if only for a while, so my day may be lifted after seeing your sweet smile." He stood up, and she blushed deeply.

She stood too, and curtsied again. "Sansa," she said. "If I am to call you Joffrey, then please call me Sansa."

Joffrey took her hand in his, and bowed, brushing his lips against her knuckles. "Till tonight…Sansa," he said, gently.

Sansa watched him leave, and giggled happily to herself when he was out of earshot.

XXX

Arya walked through the camp, ignoring the desiring stares of men, and the ones of jealous women alike. She didn't have a particular place to go, but saw Renly had returned with the boys in training, so she headed towards him who sat on a rock, drinking water from a waterskin.

"Renly," she said, gaining his attention. He looked up at her, and nodded, "Arya! Hello there."

He stared at her for a second, and she asked him why he was doing so.

"You are truly a vision today," Renly said in honesty.

"What?" she asked as she sat beside him. "Not really."

"Yes, really. Must be why everyone is staring at you."

"So, how was training them boys?" she asked, changing the subject quickly.

Renly went into detail about how he helped teach them to handle a sword, and she noticed Mance was talking to a rather good size group of men.

"Arya?" Renly asked her.

"I uh…I'll catch up with you a bit later," she said, getting up to walk towards the group, not giving Renly time to say anything.

Arya reached the group just as Mance left for his tent.

"What's going on?" Arya demanded.

"Can't say," one man said to her.

"Why not?" she asked.

"No place for a girl," he mumbled.

Arya felt a hand curl around her upper arm, and she was yanked back by Payne.

"You just won't give in, will you?" he asked her when they were out of earshot from the others. He had taken her down near the river.

"Tell me what he is planning, and I won't have to keep asking," Arya said, crossing her arms.

Payne started to shake his head, but he stopped, a new expression crossing his face. "If I tell you, you got to promise you won't say anything to anyone, you got it?"

Arya nodded and said, "I won't tell anyone."

Payne took a deep breathe, and let it out in a huff. A few seconds passed and he thought about how he would describe it. "There's a reason Mance hasn't killed those two pretty lads," he started in a hushed tone. "We both know he would've killed 'em already if they were nothin'…He plans on tryin' to break through the Wall. He don't know how long that would take, but with more than a hundred of us working at it, it wouldn't be long. Once he breaks through the Wall, he'll let the Walkers loose…and if thee walkers reached below the Wall…" Payne stopped to let that information sink in Arya's mind.

Her jaw dropped as she realized what that would mean. Her feared expression met his, and she whispered, "It would be a bloodbath."

"No one would truly survive all that. The kneelers don't know how to kill White Walkers."

Arya started to shake her head. "What do Renly and Gendry have to do with all this?"

Payne took a deep breathe and said, "Before Mance will attack the Wall, he plans on sending the King below the Wall a letter to make the man surrender. If it works, the King below the Wall will meet us where we will ambush them…I can see the look in your eye. Probably wondering, why do that? Why get the Kings to meet? Well if we attack them from where they are in the South, they would get word faster there than they would in the North."

Arya's heart started racing, and she quite couldn't understand why, and then she realized something. She closed her eyes. "He would kill Gendry and Renly too," she said in a whisper.

She didn't have to keep her eyes open to know Payne nodded his head. But he was silent for a few seconds. When she opened her eyes, she saw he had his arms crossed, with a quizzical expression on his face.

"Let me ask you something girlie," he said. "If we all made this out alive, and we moved down south, what do you think your boyfriend would do?"

"He's not my boyf-"

"Oh shut it. I know he is. You know he is. Everyone here bloody knows he is. Even he does. I see the looks you give each other. You two act and giggle like a bunch of girls. What do you think he would do below the Wall? Marry you, make you a Queen? It don't matter what you do now, but later… he'll forget all about you. You ain't a Lord's daughter. You're just a Northerner. He, he's a Prince. Of royal blood. Maybe, _maybe _if you were a lady he'd accept you, but no, not now. Not as you are. You should be with one of your own people, a boy your own age."

Arya couldn't breathe. She couldn't speak. She felt pangs of pain in her chest where her heart is. Her eyes even pricked with tears, so she shoved al those feelings aside, and hardened her features so Payne couldn't see her vulnerability.

She walked back towards the camp, thinking Payne was right. _He was so fucking right. What am I doing? I went and kissed him, and he could've had my bloody head cut off if he got the chance. I'm so stupid. So so stupid. I can't do this. He's a Prince. And I'm no one. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except love for A Song Of Ice And Fire**

* * *

Gendry was woken up when he felt a hand cover his mouth. He was instantly awake, and saw it was Arya who woke him. She held her finger

to her lips, biding him to be silent. Gendry saw Renly was awake, and was about to question what was happening when Arya held her finger to her lips again. She backed up towards the entrance of the tent, motioning with her hand for them to follow. Both men followed her, and she motioned for them to follow her. She started to run down the path of the camp, with Nymeria running swiftly beside her. Gendry had to break into a full fledge run to keep up with Arya and Renly. The camp was settled in the safe dirt of the forest, so their footsteps weren't heard.

Gendry heard the distant sound of water running, and saw Arya was headed towards the stream. She stopped by the water, and deemed it safe to talk.

"We're headed for the Wall," she said.

"Why now?" Gendry asked.

"In order to save you lives and the lives of those below the Wall, I need you two to keep up with me. We leave now."

Arya didn't wait for them to react; she only turned and started jogging down further, following the river with Nymeria close to her feet. Gendry noticed the bag she had strapped to her back, and was glad she was at least prepared.

Arya didn't run fast, but she didn't walk either. It was maybe eleven at night, and Gendry was thankful for the cold air to wake him up, and make him more alert.

When Arya had them follow her into the stream, he was definitely awake then, for the cold water sloshed around his calves.

Gendry didn't know how long they ran for, or exactly why they were moving towards the Wall, but if Arya was making sure they were literally either running or jogging, never walking, then she had a very good reason. And he was going to trust Arya through and through.

XXX

"I wonder how Sansa is handling the warmth of the South," Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell said to his lady wife, as he joined her on one of the many balconies of their home. Lady Catelyn was watching her sons below them, Robb and Bran. Robb was teaching Bran how to shoot an arrow to hit the target a few feet in front of him.

"She is well," Lady Catelyn answered him. "She sent a letter, and I received it this morning. You were busy speaking with your men, so I didn't bother you with this news. She is safe, and happy. She very much liked the Prince."

"It wouldn't have been a bother my dear," Lord Eddard said. "I am glad she is taken with the Prince. It is an excellent match I say, especially if she is happy with it."

The Lord and Lady watched as Brandon Stark shot an arrow, and missed the target entirely. Their eldest son, Robb Stark laughed, much to Bran's dismay.

"Were you a marksman at ten?" Eddard asked aloud. Robb knew it was directed at him, so he stopped laughing immediately.

Catelyn only said, "He's too young."

Eddard rested his hands on the rail, and said, "I was no older when I started to learn to wield a sword. He will need any training he can use, winter is coming."

Eddard said House Stark's words, 'Winter Is Coming', which he truly believed.

Eddard and Catelyn watched the youngest Stark run towards his brothers, and two of their children's wolves, Grey Wind and Summer played with each other.

Catelyn couldn't help but feel the hole in her chest. _There should be one other child here_, she thought as she watched her husband smile at his sons. But Catelyn had to be strong again, and so she smiled and laughed along as she saw her boys on the grounds below them.

XXX

Gendry didn't know how long they had been moving for. They did take breaks, but not for more than five or six minutes. They mostly moved in dirt mixed with snow, so there weren't any real tracks to be covered, and when there were, Arya used whatever she could find, and erased the tracks they did make.

When it was about noontime, Arya finally told them they would rest for longer. She hunted their food, which was only one rabbit, and she started the fire, cooked it, and quickly set the fire out.

Gendry wanted to know why they were moving as fast as they were, but forced himself to stay quiet, for Arya would tell them when she wanted them to know. It had been about half an hour, and after they ate and refilled their water pouches, Arya finally told them to keep going, and she allowed them to walk for a while.

XXX

Arya was thankful that Gendry and Renly hadn't questioned her, even though she knew she had to tell them at some point. She would do it when night fell. And when night did fall, she tried to convince the boys to sleep in a tree.

"You want me to do what?" Gendry asked her.

"Are you deaf? Shall I smack you on the ear? This is a big tree, it can handle all of us," Arya said. "I need you to trust me. We wildlings have done this multiple times before, don't worry. Unless, you want to be a girl and sleep on the ground where others of my kind are sure to find ya."

Gendry and Renly exchanged glances. "Fine," Gendry said. "But ladies first."

Arya glared at him, if looks could kill, he'd be a mangled mess on the ground. "Go on," she said, smirking.

"I meant you," he said.

She walked up to him, and gave him a look. Catching him off guard, she punched his arm. "Ow!" he yelled.

Renly was laughing as he watched Gendry rub his arm, and then lifted Arya up in his arms towards the bottom branch. She grabbed ahold of it, and then pulled herself up.

Gendry watched her pull herself up the tree with ease. Then he made his way up next; and then Renly too.

"What about Nymeria?" He asked Arya who was already settling in two branches that were twisted together.

"She normally goes off on her own," Arya said. "She'll be fine. She'll find a place in the bushes around us.

Gendry found a promising place to sleep, sitting along the tree trunk.

"Well, what do you know? Arya was right, we are completely hidden," Renly said as he settled on a few branches that were grouped together.

"Told you," Arya said.

Sure enough, they were hidden by the thick leaves around them.

A few minutes passed, and all was quiet as the night settled in, and the crickets started chirping.

"Hey, Arya?" Gendry asked her softly, not knowing if she was awake or not.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Why are we headed towards the Wall?" Gendry asked as he tightened his outer coat around himself.

"I suppose I should tell you both. Renly, are you awake?" Arya asked.

"Yes," Renly called directly below her.

Arya let out a huff, and then she told Gendry and Renly what Mance's plan was. "So, if we go somewhere below the Wall, we can find someone somewhere who can help us," Arya said.

Both Gendry and Renly were quiet, and Gendry finally spoke up, "I kind of guessed we would be killed, but not in a way like that."

Arya didn't say anything.

Renly's voice was heard, "Arya, I know where we could go when we reach below the Wall."

"Where?" Arya's soft voice asked.

"Close to the Wall, is a place called Winterfell," Renly said gently. "I think you'd like it there…The family there… the Starks, they are a wonderful people. Just before we reached the Wall, Gendry and I stopped there…" he trailed off, and Gendry realized he was about to tell her about the Lady Stark's missing daughter. He held his breathe, and waited for Renly to tell her, it was bound to happen sometime. "The Lady there, Lady Stark told us a story about how she had a…a daughter who was taken from her when she was barely three years old. Her daughter's name was Arya."

Gendry felt as if his heart almost stopped.

"What?" Arya asked.

"I think you are the missing daughter," Renly added.

All was silent for what felt like ages.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Arya whispered, not sounding mad at all.

"I didn't think there was any way to tell you," Gendry said.

"I'm sorry, Arya," Renly added.

She didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Well, now you told me," she said gently.

"You're not mad?" Gendry asked.

"If I was you, I wouldn't tell me right away either," she said in an almost broken voice. Then she added, "We will go to Winterfell." And that was that.

_I completely underestimated Arya. _Gendry thought to himself. _She is stronger than I thought, and that is an amazing thing. _

XXX

Arya woke Gendry and Renly when the sun started to rise. After a quick breakfast, they were on the move again. Her muscles were sore from the run the day before, so Renly and Gendry's had to be too. But she had to get them to Winterfell as fast as she could. They had made so much progress the day before, and were nearly to the Wall.

Arya knew she should have been much more pissed at Gendry and Renly for not telling her what they thought earlier, but kicking and screaming at them wouldn't help anything.

She noticed that the boys were much more energetic and willing to move as fast as she did than how they were the day before. Maybe it was the sleep they got, or the fact that she told them the truth, or maybe both. But neither complained to her, and that earned them her respect.

They had moved for the whole day, took very short breaks, only to piss or to refill their water, but by doing so, they made more progress than even Arya knew they could. When night fell again, they had to sleep in a cave, which was spotted by Renly. She hunted their food again, which wasn't much, but it was something to fill their stomachs. Arya slept between both boys, with Nymeria at their feet once again.

The next morning, she let them relax for a little while before moving once again. She knew they were very close to the Wall at that point, and found out the others knew too, because they all quickened their paces again.

After they took another break, and moved for a little bit longer, they finally spotted the Wall.

"We reached it so fast!" Gendry said.

"Only because of Arya!" Renly called to him.

Renly realized they were at the far end of the Wall, and therefore were at the horses' stable.

He suggested they go from there on horseback, so after they all ate a quick lunch, they kept pushing themselves to go there.

Renly picked out two horses, and decided Arya would share a horse with Gendry. They were thankful for the horses to be there, and they took a breather break, and finished their water, and the food Arya was smart enough to pack.

They rode hard, hidden in the trees so the other Watchmen couldn't see them. And they found they liked riding horseback much more than moving by foot. Horses were much faster.

Around nightfall, they rode to the top of a very large hill to see a castle in the near distance.

"What is that?" Arya asked.

"Winterfell," Gendry answered her.

* * *

**So I know I rushed this chapter a bit, but I had to get them to Winterfell. They traveled for about two and a half days instead of four or five. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone!**

**Someone was wondering how Arya, Gendry, and Renly got across the Wall so fast. Well, they didn't so much as go across it, only through it. For this story, Renly realized they were really close to the place where the Night's Watch kept the horses, which is a stable- like place they kept as part of the Wall. It's where they could go on either side of the Wall, if that makes sense. So, they went there, got two horses, and continued through the Wall. Sorry, that's the best way for me to describe it. **

**Onto this chapter! It's short but one of my favorites! **

* * *

"Well, that was a great idea," Arya said in a sarcastic tone, allowing the acid to seep into her voice. "'Let's go tell them you're the lost Stark daughter,'" she said in a mocking tone to represent Gendry's voice. "'They'll believe you!' You great idiot."

"For the last time, I'm sorry!" Gendry's voice came in the dark.

Arya crossed her arms behind her head as she stared at the ceiling of the dirty cell they put her in. How did she get put in a cell, you ask? Well Gendry thought it'd be a great idea for them to march into Winterfell, and tell people she was Arya Stark. Everyone should be happy though, right? Well, problem was, was that the Stark family wasn't actually _in _Winterfell at the moment, but would return the _next day_. As they were being led to the cellars because the guards didn't believe them, and they had to be put somewhere, Arya took as much of an opportunity as she could to hit him.

She and Gendry shared a cell at one end of the dark and damp hallway, and Renly was put in a cell on the other end of the hallway.

"You're lucky you're a Prince, otherwise I'd have left you in the snow the day I met you," Arya muttered.

"Was that a threat?" Gendry asked, a bit amused. Although his voice didn't give it away, his face surely did, and Arya couldn't see his face since they were currently in the dark because the hallway torch went out hours before.

"I'll beat you in the head with a rock as soon as I find one, now _that's _a threat."

Gendry silently laughed simply because he loved to get her angry, even though he strangely could see her do what she said she would do. "My deepest apologies, milady," he said in a mock sincere tone.

All was quiet until Gendry suddenly found something hit him in the chest. "Ow!" he said, his voice echoing off the walls.

Arya suddenly tackled him to the ground, and punched his arm again. "Do not call me milady!" she said.

Gendry doubted she expected him to roll over on top of her, but he did it. He pinned her legs down with his own, and held her wrists above her head.

"You just love making me mad, don't you?" Arya breathed, all anger having left her voice.

She didn't know how he would respond to that, and she sure didn't expect him to kiss her. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. It made her jump a little, but the shock was recovered fast.

He kept his hold on her wrists, and kept her legs pinned down as he deepened the kiss. And she kissed him back equally.

Sure, Arya had kissed more than her fair share of men before, but Gendry was different. He had a certain taste to him, that was all and only Gendry. His lips tasted good, and she savored the taste. She kissed him a few days ago, but that was completely new and different and surprising and perfect. All too soon, his lips trailed down her throat, and went to her ear. "If you allowed me to kiss you like that every time we had an unsettlement, then I am happy to argue with you over every small thing," his breathe was warm and deep on her ear, and she closed her eyes, inhaling his scent.

Arya was content for them to just stay like that, but they heard faint footsteps coming down the stairs, and Gendry's warm body left Arya's and she felt unhappy for that. There was a light coming too, along with the footsteps, and Arya and Gendry looked up to see a man stand in front of their cell.

Gendry instantly recognized Ned Stark as he stood in front of their cell with a torch in his hand.

"My Prince," Lord Eddard said, as he bowed his head

Gendry got to his feet, and bowed his head too.

"My lord," Gendry helped Arya to her feet, but she didn't look at him, she only saw Ned.

He stared at her, and she stared back. Gendry saw their similarities at that instant; it was easy to see them as they stood before each other. They had the same hair and eye color, and the same eyebrow shapes. Arya's face just resembled his entirely, and it was amazing.

Gendry knew Arya and Ned saw it too.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked her.

Gendry could almost see the gears click in Arya's mind, as she pondered it for a few seconds.

"Are you my father?" she asked, her voice was barely a whisper.

Arya?" He asked.

She nodded her head.

Ned unlocked the cellar door and stepped inside to stand before Arya again. "My daughter," he said gently. She jumped into his arms, and hugged him. The smile that crossed his face was one that a father held for only his children, it was filled with love and happiness. Gendry smiled as he watched Lord Stark hold his missing daughter. Arya Stark was finally home.


	16. Chapter 16

**A short chapter and a quick update! **

* * *

You'd think it'd be weird for Arya to meet her real mom. She definitely thought so. When she stood before the woman, a million emotions flew through her mind and were mixed on her face. Confusion. Anger. Happiness. Love. She felt a hole in her chest, but also felt warmth spread from her throat to her feet. She was happy but also sad. She hadn't felt so many emotions at once before, expect maybe when she was with Gendry, but Gendry was just Gendry.

This was different. Her mother looked at her with the same expression as her father had; a look of love. It was strange for her to have people whom she could call mother and father, or just plain family.

Her mother held her for such a long time, her arms started to ache. And when she thought they were done holding each other, her mother just held on for that much longer.

Arya didn't know where to start talking. She learned she had more family too. She had an older brother named Robb, he was a very handsome man, a sister named Sansa who was in King's Landing at that moment, and two younger brothers named Bran and Rickon. She also had a half brother named Jon Snow who was at the Wall. Arya made a mental note to ask Renly to tell her about him later when they had a chance.

Arya really didn't know what to say, she was struck dumb, she was happy, she was confused.

When her family convinced her, Renly, and Gendry to sit for dinner, she finally found what to say. "Why did you leave me when I was young?" She asked Lady Catelyn.

The woman's face twisted into pain that lasted for moments. "We did not mean to have that happen, my dear Arya. You were taken from me," she tried to explain.

"Taken by those savages above the Wall," Robb added.

Arya's brow furrowed, and she looked at him. "Those _savages _are the ones who raised me. If they are savages, then so am I."

"You're not a savage-" Bran and Gendry started at the same time, but then they both stopped when they realized they both had started talking. Gendry cleared his throat, and then looked down at his bowl, refusing to take any more part in the conversation. It was between the Starks and just the Starks.

"What happened to you?" They youngest, Rickon, asked her.

She smiled. "A lot. And I will tell you later, R-Rickon." She stuttered slightly on his name.

The rest of dinner went by quickly, for Arya lost time while in conversation with the people who she would call family. When dinner was over, she decided it was time to tell her father, the Lord of Winterfell, about the White Walkers, and Wildlings.

She got her wish granted, to speak to him alone.

"What is it, child?" He asked her.

"Alright, I don't know how to start this, but my friends and I came here this fast to warn you."

"About what?" He asked, trying to understand why she was in a sudden state of urgency. She told him everything. She told him what Mance was planning. She told him about the White Walkers, and how to kill them. She told him all she could.

"When will they be here?" He asked her as if she knew the exact answer.

"I'd say either tomorrow or the day after," Arya said.

Eddard put his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for letting me know."

XXX

Sansa found Joffrey sitting outside, and she asked to sit with him, to which he said yes.

"Do you know why your father rushed off towards the North so suddenly a few days ago?" Sansa asked suddenly.

Joffrey blinked fast, taken a bit by surprise. "I hear it's because of some trouble those savages from beyond the Wall are trying to cause," he told her truthfully.

"What?" Sansa asked, fearfully.

"Worry not, my lady," Joffrey said, gently taking Sansa's hand in his own. "If that trouble comes here, to King's Landing, which I doubt it would, I would protect my lady with my life."

Sansa found comfort in his words, and she relaxed and smiled at him. If there was any danger, Sansa knew her father would take care of it.

XXX

The next morning, Arya found Gendry in Winterfell's forge.

He was working on a sword, which was stupid to her because Winterfell (she couldn't say or let alone think that word without making a face) already had a blacksmith.

She leaned against the entrance, her arms folded as she enjoyed the view of watchig Gendry. His muscles were at work, his shirt off, and he was covered in a sheet of sweat.

_He's strong_, she thought, realizing Gendry Baratheon wasn't half bad to look at.

"Can I assist you with something, milady?" He asked without taking one glance at her.

She was about to give her piece of mind to him calling her 'milady,' when another thought popped into her mind. "How'd you know I was here?" She asked him.

"You're not always quiet when you try to sneak up on people," he pointed out, finally looking at her, with a huge grin on his face. Arya walked forward into the forge, taken aback by how hot it was. She had to strip off her outer jacket because it was so hot. She started sweating.

"Gods, how do you handle this heat?" She asked him.

He chuckled. You get used to it." He kept staring at her, and it quickly got to her.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Why are you just staring at me?"

"You look different," he said, reaching out and brushing a piece of hair from her face.

He set the hammer down on the anvil, and stepped forward to her. He leaned down and sniffed her neck. "You smell nice too."

Arya felt a sudden wave of heat flush her face, and he left her gaping.

"Shut up, stupid! I took a bath, they forced me."

"I'm sure they didn't _force _you," Gendry said, chuckling.

"You weren't there," Arya said. "You didn't hear her threats."

Gendry full blown laughed, and Arya went to punch him. He was ready for it that time, because when her fist almost connected with his arm, he grabbed her wrist, gently by forcefully. She kicked his shin, and he started to fall, taking Arya down with him. She started laughing, and tried to stand up, but Gendry took her other wrist in his free hand, and he rolled on top of her again.

"Why is it you are always on top of me, Gendry Baratheon?" she asked him cheekily.

"Only so I can enjoy seeing you flustered, milady," he murmured.

She didn't try to fight with him that time, she only looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"We're going to die today or tomorrow, aren't we?" She asked in a broken voice.

Gendry adjusted his weight to his forearms on either side of her, keeping her from moving.

"No," he started. "I don't think we will."

"But what if we do?" Arya whispered.

Gendry sighed when she touched his parted lips. "Then I will die a happy man beside the woman I love."

Arya's jaw almost dropped. "You…" she couldn't finish her words.

"I love you," he whispered, all fears wiped away from his voice and heart.

"You say that now, but what if we live? You'll get married to some beautiful southerner girl, and you'll forget me."

Gendry started shaking his head even before she was finished. "I'll never forget you, Arya. And if we live, then I'd like to marry _you_, not some southerner. Just you, you're all I want."

"You'd marry me?" Arya asked, disbelievingly.

Gendry nodded. "If you agreed to it, I'll be the happiest man."

"We'd live in a castle?" It turned into a question.

He nodded. "You'd be a Queen."

"Queens aren't free people. I want to be free, Gendry." Arya whispered.

"If you're Queen, you could change things. You could be a free Queen," Gendry said.

Arya didn't respond for a few seconds as she thought over what she would say. She nodded. "We could figure it out when it happens," she offered.

Gendry nodded again. "As long as you're mine and I'm yours, I'll be happy."

Arya only smiled, and held his face between her hands. She kissed him once, and whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

**A few things! **

**I'm not very good a reunion scenes, so I'm sorry if the scenes between Arya and her family were a bit strange. **

**Oh my gosh! I didn't realize this sooner and I should have! The next chapter is the last one! don't worry there'll be an epilogue too. it might be a little longer for the next chapter to come out becuase I want it to be perfect! eeek we're very near to the end! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**please read the A/N at the end!**

* * *

"You'll never get over seeing a castle, will you?" Gendry asked Arya who was gaping (again) at the Winterfell castle.

"Not my fault we don't have fancy castles above the Wall," Arya said, still looking at the castle.

Gendry laughed and said, "_Didn't_. You didn't have castles above the Wall. You're living below the Wall now," he said, standing behind her, and putting his arms around her waist, holding her tightly.

"Hmm," Arya said. "Unless your daddy banishes me back above the Wall."

"He won't. I won't let him. Your plan will work; we'll get him to agree to let us stay here."

"Us?" Arya picked up on the word.

"Yeah, _us_," Gendry said, his breath warm on her ear. "I go wherever you go," he murmured against her skin.

Arya sighed and was going to object when there was a familiar barking coming from the distance.

"Is that Nymeria?" Gendry asked what was on Arya's mind.

Sure enough, Nymeria came bounding towards the gates of Winterfell. Arya went to go greet her.

"Nymeria!" she yelled to the great wolf. Her ears perked up at Arya's voice and she broke into a run.

Nymeria tackled Arya to the ground, and she started giggling.

"I didn't know you had a wolf too!" Someone said excitedly. Arya looked up to see Bran running towards where Arya, Nymeria, and Gendry were.

"Yeah," Arya managed between attempts to look up at him around Nymeria's face which was in hers. "She goes off to do what she wants, when she wants to."

More barking was heard, and they all looked up to see other wolves running towards them. Nymeria jumped off Arya and ran to the others.

"Which one's yours?" Arya asked.

"That one's summer, he's mine. That one is Shaggydogg, he's Rickon's. That's Grey Wind, he's Robb's. Sansa has one too, and Jon too, but they are with them right now." Bran explained.

While the three wolves were having their own reunion, Bran looked up at Arya. "How did you get Nymeria?"

Arya shrugged and said, "Well, I was on a hunt with some others, when we came across her. She was just a pup. She..she growled at the others, but just licked me. The others wanted to kill her, but I told them I'd take care of her. She's been with me ever since."

"She chose you," Bran said, smiling.

Arya only nodded.

"So…when are the other Wildlings going to be here?" Bran asked, changing the subject.

"How'd you know about that?" Arya asked.

"I uh…I overheard my- our dad talk about it," Bran said.

Arya and Gendry exchanged a look before Arya confessed, "I…I don't know. Wildlings are unpredictable. I'd say tonight at the earliest, or tomorrow by the latest."

Bran glanced at the wolves which were chasing each other around at that moment. He then smirked at Arya and said, "I think I can help with that."

"How?" Arya asked.

"I'm a Warg."

Arya cocked an eyebrow. "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"He's a what?" Gendry asked.

"A Warg," Brandon said.

"A what?"

Arya furrowed her eyebrow at him. "You've never met a Warg?"

Gendry shook his head.

"Now you have," Bran said, grinning.

XXX

"So…he can basically control Nymeria?" Gendry asked.

"Basically," Arya and Bran said at the same time.

"Can you control two at the same time?" Gendry asked.

"More than two," Bran said, smirking.

"So," Arya started. "You can use Nymeria to see what's coming our way."

Bran nodded. "That's what I was thinking."

About half an hour later, Gendry saw Arya talking to her father, probably helping him plan on how to handle which force came first. He wanted to at least be there while they were talking it over, but Arya needed time with her father, no matter if the time was on the brink of what could be war or not.

A voice behind him startled him, and drew him from his thoughts.

"My Prince?" Gendry turned around to see Lady Catelyn standing there.

"Milady," Gendry addressed her by her title.

"Tell me what happened when you met Arya," She said gently.

"Well, milady… I sure didn't expect to meet anyone like her," he started. "She could've killed me, but didn't. She told me she thought I and my Uncle could help settle the dispute between those above the Wall, and those below it. She protected us against those that tried to kill us."

"She was different than the others, wasn't she?" Lady Catelyn asked.

"She was milady," Gendry nodded. "She is quite an amazing woman, I have to say."

"Do you…love her?"

Gendry looked at Arya, across the way. She was focusing hard on what her father was saying, and she nodded once. Gendry and Lady Catelyn were too far for Arya and Lord Stark to see them, but they were close enough for Gendry to openly admire Arya.

"I do," he said, keeping his gaze on Arya. "If we survive this, do you think Lord Stark would allow me to marry her?"

Lady Catelyn was silent for a few seconds, but then she said, "I do."

A wide smile crossed Gendry's face, and he nodded.

A few seconds later, Arya walked back towards Gendry.

"Bran is about to send Nymeria and Summer out to keep watch," she told him. "Want to see it happen?"

Gendry nodded, and followed Arya to where Bran stood beside the wolves.

Gendry watched in awe as Bran's eyes suddenly rolled in his head, showing only white. He started to take quick breathes, and suddenly Nymeria shot off towards the entrance of Winterfell towards the forest, and Summer followed quickly behind.

"Now what?" Gendry asked Arya a few seconds after.

"Now we wait."

"How long can he stay like that?" He asked her.

"The most experienced Wargs can do their thing for hours, I don't know how long Bran will be able to handle it," Arya said.

Arya went towards the armory a few minutes later. She picked out her bow and quiver of arrows, rethinking over what her and her father decided upon.

_"When the time comes, I want you to lead the archers."_

She picked up a sword, and admired the handiwork.

"So, what's the plan?" Gendry asked, coming to stand beside Arya.

Arya sighed, and said, "All we can use is fire against the White Walkers. I and some other archers will cut them off and my father will lead the attack on them."

"But they can't be killed with a normal blade, right?"

"I know," Arya said. "It's all we can do."

_"Here," Arya reached into her boot and pulled out the shard of Dragonglass. "You need this more than I do," she held it out to her father who inspected it. _

_"You should keep it," he said. _

_"I will be setting fire to the ground," Arya chuckled. "You'll be with the other men. You need it."_

_"Thank you, Arya."_

XXX

Arya walked to where Bran was seated, Grey Wind was watching over him (as ordered by Robb). She looked at him, and decided that if she grew up in Winterfell with the rest of her family, she and Bran would get along well.

Bran suddenly gasped, and looked at Arya with his brown eyes. "They're here," he said as Nymeria and Summer ran into Winterfell towards them.

XXX

"The White Walkers and the Wildlings," Bran said.

Arya ran to Lord Eddard to tell him.

"I will gather the men," Eddard said. "We will attack the White Walkers, I want you to go talk to the Wildlings," he said. "Forget about leading the archers, Renly can lead them. I didn't think the White Walkers and Wildlings would show up at the same time."

Arya merely nodded, and then as she slid the quiver of arrows and bow on her chest, and secured her sword, Bran told her, "I'll use Nymeria to show you the Wildlings, and Summer will guide my father and his men towards the White Walkers."

Arya nodded.

When Gendry showed up on a horse beside her, Arya said, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Going with you, of course."

"I don't need you to come with me," Arya said, stubbornly.

"Good thing we aren't having an argument about this, then." he answered, just as stubbornly. He even smirked a little.

Arya rolled her eyes, and snapped the reins of the horse, which galloped off immediately.

She guided the horse to follow Nymeria, and she turned to see Gendry was riding beside her.

She wasn't accustomed to traveling by horse, but if it was the fastest way, then so be it.

They followed Nymeria through the woods, towards the vast snowy lands. Arya didn't know how long it took them to travel through the snow, but it didn't matter when they were closing in on the surprisingly small group of Wildlings.

There were ten wildlings, which confused Arya. She didn't understand why there was such a small number.

She did see Payne was leading them, which confused her even more. She dismounted the horse, and walked with Gendry towards them.

"Payne?" Arya asked.

He grinned at her when they met. "Long time, no see, huh?"

"But what- why are you here? Is Mance leading the White Walkers?"

Payne suddenly laughed, and Arya was surprised at that. "Mance is dead, Arya. I killed him. Right before he wanted to come here, I killed him. The others didn't mind at all, which shocked me, of course. I thought they wanted my balls cut off or something, at the least… The White Walkers broke through the Wall. Didn't think the bastards could do it, but sure enough. About a mile that way. We reached them in time though, killed more than half. Some made it through the Wall, but… I doubt they got far."

"My father led a group to them," Arya said.

"Well then, I hope they got to them just in time. It won't be much of a fight, I'm afraid. We did most of the work," he grinned again.

"So, the others were okay with Mance dead?" Gendry asked.

Payne rolled his eyes at him. "Yes, boy. You really thought his stupid plan would work? That dumb ass. He didn't see it comin, either. When I speared him. We came to an agreement after. We won't attack you Southerners. We want peace just as much as Arya does."

"Yeah?" Arya said.

"I guess you could say your words of wisdom just…melted our hearts," he added that last part sarcastically.

Arya smiled.

"Well, what are we doing here, gossiping like a bunch of girls? Let's go join the others!" Payne said, earning a war cry from the others.

XXX

By following Nymeria, who was still being controlled by Bran, they reached the battle. Honestly though, it was hard to miss the fire and smoke in the air.

Arriving upon the battle, Arya could see it was pretty much over. She saw Southerners and Wildlings working together to kill the last of the remaining White Walkers. She walked along, and saw dead bodies of men littered the ground, but there were no White Walker bodies because when they died, they simply turned to dust.

"Arya!" a familiar, happy voice called to her. She turned to see Renly walking towards her. Other than a few small cuts and bruises, and a cut along his jaw, Renly was fine. "You missed the fight! Well, there wasn't much one to begin with, but anyway," he shrugged it off. "…Gendry!" he said when he saw his nephew.

Gendry and Renly clasped each other's forearms, and then hugged. Arya left the two men to catch up, and she searched for her father.

She almost started to panic when she didn't see him, but then spotted him finally. He was talking to Robb and a few others. She made her way over to them, and when Robb saw her, he ran towards her and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as he held his arm, which was probably sprained, but he thought nothing of it.

She chuckled. "You were part of a fight, and you're asking me if _I'm _okay."

Robb laughed along with her.

The distant sound of horses moving towards them cut them off. Arya walked to her father, just in time to see what was coming.

What was coming was a group of riders.

"What is that?" Arya asked.

"That's my father," Gendry said as he joined them.

XXX

"What in seven hells happened here, Ned?" King Robert Baratheon demanded as he dismounted his horse and walked towards Lord Eddard.

Then he saw a few Wildlings who just stared back. Some of Robert's men started to draw their swords, but Arya spoke up. "No!" she shouted, walking forwards towards the King and his riders. "Don't attack them!"

She went towards Robert and said, "We can explain everything just don't attack them. Us. We want peace."

"Peace? Ha! Gendry? Renly? Ned, tell me what's going on," Robert said.

Ned stepped forward and put his hand on Arya's shoulder. King Robert looked between them, and Eddard said, "This is my daughter, Arya. Robert, there are some things you should know."

During the next few minutes, Arya and Gendry told the King everything. Payne had joined the group too. They started with how Renly and Gendry stumbled upon Arya, how she protected them from a few select Wildlings, what Mance was planning, how they escaped. Everything they could and the King only nodded a few times during the whole thing. Even Ned explained some things, like how Wildlings helped them defeat the last of the White Walkers.

When they were finished, Arya spoke again. "The Wildlings have lived for so long above the Wall. We are human as much as you are. You think we're savages, but we just don't live our lives the same way you do, here, below the Wall. We want change. We want to come here; we want to live with the same descendants of the First Men. We are tired of this dispute between our people."

She waited for Robert to say something. He finally said, "How can we trust you?"

Payne said, "We will not bring war upon you. We will throw down our weapons if that is what it takes."

Robert sighed, and then said, "Ned, can I speak to you?"

"Of course," Ned said.

The two men walked off to talk quietly.

Arya and the others waited with baited breath for them, and they talked for what felt like ages. As the two men walked back towards them, Arya slipped her hand into Gendry's and he gave her fingers a comforting squeeze.

Robert and Ned stood before them, and Robert watched Payne intently. "We will have to discuss things more in detail, but all that can wait later." He suddenly held his hand out to Payne. "Welcome to the Seven Kingdoms."

Payne shook his hand proudly, and then let out a happy shout, and he was joined by the other Wildlings.

XXX

Later that night, the Starks held a feast for the Winterfell and King's Landing warriors.

Eddard stood up at the end of the main table, silencing the chatter among everyone there. "Tonight," he started proudly. "We honor those brave men who lost their lives today, but we also celebrate for a few things. For one, we have defeated the White Walkers, alongside our brothers from above the Wall. We celebrate the return of my youngest daughter, Arya…and we celebrate, for tomorrow will mark the first day that those above the Wall will live with us in harmony, and we truly will be one people again."

Everyone there clapped and shouted happily, and Arya smiled at her father. She smiled at her mother and brothers. She smiled at Gendry who sat beside her, and then at Renly, who sat across from Gendry.

She felt Gendry's hand slip into her own underneath the table, and she was so happy. She was happy for her family, and she was ready for whatever the future threw at her, as long as Gendry was at her side

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if it was confusing at somer parts in this chapter, it's hard towrite what I imagine in my head. So, I hoped you liked this chapter! It's the end, but I will write an epilogue.**

** I was thinking I could write a few one shots after the epilogue that would still revolve around Gendry and Arya. These one shots would describe things like Arya and Gendry's future and fill in some events in more detail since the epilogue will take place a few years after this chapter. If you would read that, then please leave a review! **

**Thank you everyone who reviewed/favorited/ followed my story! **


	18. Chapter 18: Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Isn't it amazing how your life can pass by so fast, as if in a blink of an eye? I could've sworn that just yesterday I was still just a sixteen year old from above the Wall. Not like I am complaining, I'm very happy with where I am now, living in the castle. It's been a few years since the battle against the White Walkers, now they are just a myth. I favor the days where I get to tell others about where I was raised and how I got to be where I am.

"You look beautiful," she says.

I turn and nod to her. I bite my tongue, remembering what word I had to say. "Thanks," I say. I don't know why people say that after someone gives them a compliment, and I don't suppose I ever will.

Sansa smiles at me and hugs me. "Are you nervous?"

I shake my head. "No."

"Good, that's good," she says. "It's time."

I nod my head and follow her out of my room, picking up the bottom of my skirt in one hand so I could walk properly.

I see my father standing, waiting for me.

"You look beautiful," he says as he kisses my cheek.

I grit my teeth for a moment. "Thanks," I say.

"Are you ready?"

I nod. "As ready as I can be."

I take my father's arm, and walk with him into the main hall. We walk between the columns of people, all staring at me. I want to say something to them, but if I do, then Sansa will never let me hear the end of her scorn. I do see a familiar handsome face, and I smile at him Renly.

Renly decided some months ago that he didn't want to be a Night's Watchmen anymore, so Robert happily agreed for him to leave as long as he took over Highgarden. He is now a lord there.

I send a quick smile to my family as they stand in the front. There's mother, Robb, Jon, Sansa, Bran, and Rickon.

And then I see him at the end of the hall, Gendry, and he is so handsome.

When I reach him, my father kisses my cheek again, and goes to stand with my mother. Gendry smiles wide at me, and all fears escape my heart and I am ready. No matter what happens, I will always be glad I didn't kill Gendry when I met him.

I listen to the man say a few words, all of which I couldn't concentrate on because my heart was beating fast.

"Look upon one another, and say the words."

I look into Gendry eyes, and he looks into mine.

"Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am his, he is mine (I am hers, she is mine) from this day… until the end of my days."

* * *

**So, I won't do any oneshots after this since no one said they wanted any. I hope you liked this story! I feel sad it's over but I will write more! Thank you everyone who followed/favored/reviewed! x**


End file.
